Une vie pas comme les autres
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: L'histoire d'un enfant abandonné par ses parents biologique, qui à ensuite perdu son seul et unique parent. Il vit maintenant presque toujours seul, délaisser par son tuteur. Alors qu'il va à l'école pour la première fois de sa vie, il y rencontrera autant de difficultés que de facilités, à s'intégrer et y vivre comme les ados de son âges. Mais un seul bouleversera vraiment sa vie.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour Bonsoir! **  
**Une nouvelle histoire de mon invention**  
**c'est une petite fiction school, genre deux ou trois chapitre  
pas plus ou alors à voir si elle vous à plut!**  
**c'est surtout sur le Yullen**  
**mais cette fois dans la version School!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages présent dans cet fic**  
**appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

**pour ce qui est des personnages et leurs fonctions, **  
**c'est de mon imagination totale. **  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une vie pas comme les autres.

Dans un petit village, non loin de la grande ville, un jeune garçon, prêt à partir pour sa première journée d'école. Il avait toujours suivis des cours particulier, parce qu'il était toujours cacher du regard des autres, mais aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois, il avait été inscrit dans une école normale, et serait donc en présence de beaucoup d'autres élèves normaux. Mais lui, il ne l'était pas, et d'où le soucis de l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge. Tout le monde remarquerait sa couleur de cheveux pas très commune pour un adolescent de son âge, et cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage depuis la mort de son père adoptif Mana. Ce jeune homme se faisait appeler Allen, et portait le même nom que son défunt tuteur, Walker. Aujourd'hui, Allen vivait seul, ou du moins, à peu près, parce que son second tuteur ne lui envois que le peu d'argent qu'Allen à besoin, ou plutôt, pour deux billets par mois, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait pour vivre. Le jeune garçon avait alors prit l'habitude de jouer sur internet et se faisait de l'argent par l'intermédiaire des serveurs web.

Alors enfin rentrer dans une école avec du monde autour, et partout, c'était assez risquer, il y avait aussi sa main droite qu'il avait depuis sa naissance, son bras entier est une erreur de la nature, mais la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le bout de son épaule pensait à croire que c'était une brûlure, en réalité, Allen avait été abandonner et n'avait aucun souvenirs de ses parents biologique, et il n'avait aucune intention de les retrouver. Il dirait que son tuteur actuel est son père et s'il arrive à enfin réellement se caser avec une fille, une seule, il la ferait passer pour sa mère. Son tuteur actuel, Marian Cross qu'il se nommait, était un adepte de l'alcool et séduisait toujours les femmes, mais Allen lui, ça le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Et étant enfant, il avait même prit l'habitude de payer à la place de cet énergumène qui ne savait que lui donner plus de dettes que d'argents. Mais il dût partir loin pour un travail soit disant, seulement dans les îles, c'était dur à croire que c'était pour le travail, les jeunes femmes se balades en petites tenues la-bas, et les alcool fort ne sont pas interdit à la consommation, c'était surtout ce qui a dû le pousser à partir oui.

Enfin bon, le temps presse, après tout, Allen n'ayant jamais été à l'école, il ne savait pas du tout quand ça commence les cours. Peut-être que sur le web, ce serait écrit, dans ces moments là, comme il disait "google est notre seul ami" c'est ainsi qu'il s'installa, habillé, coiffé, sur son ordinateur, constamment allumé. Sur google, il hésita sur ce qu'il fallait écrire "horaire lycée" ou "début des cours d'un étudiant" ou encore "à quelle heure commence le premier cours de la journée au lycée" finalement, il ne marqua que "horaire d'un lycée" et pris la première trouvaille que le logiciel lui proposa et y regardait les différentes heures, c'était assez complexe, les heures n'étaient pas du tout précise. Mais alors à quelle heure l'école commençait?! Sans perdre plus de temps, Allen prit son sac et partit rapidement en fermant vite fait la porte de la maison, il était à quelques kilomètres du lycée, à pieds ce serait long.

Alors il couru mais l'angoisse se faisait plus grande. Il allait sans doute être remarquer au lycée, que diraient les élèves? Et les professeurs? Et que dirait le directeur? Le directeur du lycée n'avait parler qu'a Marian, et ils se connaissaient depuis des années, mais il ne lui avait jamais montrer le visage d'Allen, et n'avait même jamais mentionné ses anomalies physique.

Allen serait sûrement embêter au lycée, mais il ne fallait pas de violence, sinon il serait punis comme un gosse pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi infantile. Au pire, il en parlerait à Cross et il lui demanderait d'en parler au directeur du lycée. Cela pourrait sans doute calmer le jeu. Et puis, Allen ne savait pas non plus se battre, comment savoir quand on vit seul? Pour le moment il mit ces réflexions de côtés et continua sa course presque arrivé en ville.

* * *

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Allen tomba en arrière à terre. Se frottant le bas du dos, il releva les yeux sur un jeune homme tout aussi basculer qu'il ne l'était. Le garçon en face de lui se tenait à un arbre pour ne pas se retrouver à terre. Puis d'un aire des moins aimable le regarda en soupirant d'une méchanceté peu commune.

-Pa...Pardon... Je... J'étais dans mes pensées, je ne vous avait pas vu...  
-C'est bon dégage maintenant.  
-Je m'appel Allen Walker, je suis un étudiant au ly...  
-La ferme je me fous complètement de qui tu es! Dégage maintenant!  
-Mais...  
-Je parle pas aux maudits.

Allen étonné, ouvrit de larges yeux, ce garçon le prenait pour un maudit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Allen n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais avant de pouvoir tenter quelque chose, le garçon mal aimable était déjà partit. Puis Allen entendit une jeune fille crier, il ne compris pas ce qu'elle criait, il se retourna et la vit au loin à courir, comme reflex, il mit la capuche de sa veste au dessus de sa tête et cacha son oeil en baissant un peu la tête. La jeune fille, arrivée à son niveau le salua poliment, elle avait l'aire plus douce que cette brute qu'il venait de voir quelques instants avant. Par politesse il se présenta à nouveau.

-Excusez moi mademoiselle, je m'appel Allen Walker, et j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez les horaires du lycée du centre de la ville?  
-Hein? Ah mais c'est donc toi le nouveau de notre classe! Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, je suis étudiante la bas alors forcément oui je les connais les horaires.  
-Ah, me voilà rassurer, je pensais être en retard. Enchanté mademoiselle Lee.

Allen sourit, il avait enfin rencontré une personne qui l'écoutait.

-Tu as froid? demanda alors subitement la jeune fille.  
-Hein? Non pourquoi?  
-Bah pourquoi tu as mis ta capuche alors?  
-Ah euh... Eh bien... Comment dire... Je... Je suis malade.  
-Ah? tu as quoi? Ne viens pas en cours si sa va pas, et puis vu l'heure, tu es loin d'être en retard, les cours ne commencent que dans plus de deux heures, c'est pas à 5h50 que tu vas devoir te dépêcher.  
-Ah? Mais pourquoi y vas tu toi aussi si tôt si tu connais les horaires?

Allen réussit à changer le sujet, il ne voulait pas trop mentir, les mensonges sont mauvais dans une relation, surtout qu'elle pouvait très bien devenir son amie.

-Eh bien, j'essayais de rattraper un garçon de ma classe qui s'épuise avant d'aller en cours, alors au final, des fois il s'endors en pleine journée, et le soir il recommence. Et toujours pendant une heure et demie. Comme il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il parle plus poliment, on m'a charger de le retenir. Et puis en plus de ça, je suis la déléguée de la classe.  
-Ah? Mais où est ce fameux garçon de ta classe?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais il habite dans la forêt et il doit passer par ici pour aller en cours, alors je tentais de le rejoindre, je ne l'ai pas trouver chez lui tout à l'heure.  
-Bah ces parents peuvent pas le retenir eux?  
-Personne ne lui fait la loi, c'est un peu le dealeur du lycée, tout le monde en à peur, et il paraîtrait même qu'il fait obéir ses parents, personnellement je n'ai jamais assister à ce genre de spectacle, ses parents doivent être souvent occuper, personne ne les as jamais vu.  
-Je vois, je vais t'aider dans ce cas, une jeune fille ne doit pas faire sa toute seule, il se peut que ce genre de personnes devienne violent et qu'il s'en prenne à toi subitement, je préfère être près de toi au cas où. Et puis comme ça je saurais où se situe le lycée.  
-J'ai pas besoin d'aide mais si sa te rassure alors viens.  
-Merci.

Allen suivit donc la jeune fille, un peu inquiet tout de même, espérant qu'elle n'ai pas remarquer ses anomalies comme l'autre, elle pourrait peut-être le rejeter de la même manière.

* * *

Arrivé au lycée, Lenalee chercha d'abord son camarade, et en profitait pour faire découvrir l'établissement au nouveau. Finalement les heures passèrent, aucunes nouvelle de leur camarade, et Lenalee emmena déçue, Allen dehors pour lui faire rencontrer quelques amis à elle, et pour patienter le début du premier cours. Mais Allen lui demanda subitement d'attendre, il avait soit disant un besoin urgent. Alors la jeune fille l'emmena aux toilettes pour garçons et lui dit avant de le laisser seul où la retrouver, il acquiesça et entra ensuite dans la pièce. La chinoise partie de son côté.

Allen était finalement seul, il soupira fortement et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Cela paraissait suspect. Il prit donc un morceau de papier toilette qu'il prit le soin d'enrouler au dessus de sa cicatrice anormale, et c'est dire qu'il avait l'habitude de se cacher, il prit de l'eau dans ses mains pour en mettre sur ses cheveux et avec le savon pour les mains, en mis une bonne dose sur ses mèches, le savon était de couleur plus normale que ses cheveux, cela paraîtrait plus normale. Maintenant les cheveux teint d'une couleur pourpre, il ressortit des toilettes sans remarquer que quelqu'un le regardait de loin.

Allen avec un sourire enjouer retrouva alors la déléguée rencontrée plus tôt et alla la saluer dignement en la remerciant. Et salua poliment les autres camarades autour de la jeune fille. Lenalee amusée de la situation repris en prenant une mèche de cheveux au nouveau venu.

-C'était tes cheveux que tu voulais cacher? ça fait un style. C'est mignon je trouve.  
-A...Ah oui?... Demanda alors Allen gêner du compliment.  
-Bah oui. Neh Lavi tu trouve pas que c'est original?  
-Mouais mais je suis moins remarquable maintenant. Annonça le dénommé Lavi, le sourire espiègle sur le visage.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas de bandeau et de boucles d'oreilles, tu sors encore du lot. Ria alors Allen voyant leur sympathie.

Au final, il n'y avait que des gens bien autour de lui. Lavi qu'il n'était pas près de passer à côté vu comme il est bruyant, Lenalee si mignonne et douce avec lui, il y avait aussi Krory qui avait l'aire méchant, mais juste l'aire, Miranda qui avait cet aire mélancolique, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire de plein coeur. Allen était bien entourer, et avait l'aire apprécier, cette première journée sonnait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il surprit une nouvelle conversation entre les quatre autres amis.

-Eh, vous savez quoi? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils viendraient tous à la réunion de début d'année. Reprit sérieusement le rouquin.  
-Ah? Tous? C'est plutôt inattendu de leur part. D'habitude ils sèchent toujours tout. dit la petite chinoise d'un aire étonnée  
-Moi je pense que je ne me séparerais pas de vous alors... J'ai pas trop envie de les croiser... Reprit Krory effrayer.  
-Peut-être... Qu'ils resteront tranquille... Si on ne s'approche pas d'eux...? Suggéra la brunette tentant de calmer son camarade de sa peur.  
-Mais de qui vous parlez au juste? Demanda alors Allen totalement perdu dans cette conversation.  
-Le groupe de loubard du lycée. Il y en à quelques uns de plus sages, mais il y a le lot des pires élèves de l'établissement. Commença alors l'explication de Lavi. Ils sont en conflit perpétuelle avec un autre élève, c'est d'ailleurs assez incroyable qu'ils ne lui ont pas donner son compte, au final c'est toujours le seul et l'unique qui l'emporte. Et malheureusement pour évité les conflit, ce groupe à été diviser en trois classes, comme ça on à un peu plus la paix en cours. Mais celui à qui ils en ont, est aussi dans notre classe, c'est très souvent les disputes on l'attend bien ça...  
-Ah? je ne savais pas... qu'il serait lui aussi dans la nôtre... Déjà qu'on aura les deux jumeaux... ça va sentir le roussis... reprit alors Miranda.  
-Je vois... C'est donc loin d'être une bonne année... Repris Allen déçu.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Allen, ah, et tiens, si tu veux savoir quelque chose auquel je ne peux pas te répondre Lavi sait toujours tout sur tout, malgré qu'il refuse toujours d'être chef dans le club du journal. Reprit Lenalee d'un air mesquin contre le rouquin maintenant mal à l'aise.  
-Ah non merci... Bien assez de boulot chez moi... Demande à ton cher frérot.

Allen d'un coup fût surpris de la révélation.

-Lenalee, tu as un frère ici?  
-Hein? Euh oui... Mon grand frère c'est le directeur du lycée... Dit-elle assez gênée.

Puis la sonnerie retentit, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Allen n'ayant pas été prévenu qu'une sonnerie si forte les appelleraient. Les quatre amis rirent avec joie la crédulité du pauvre Allen maintenant honteux.

Mais alors qu'Allen suivis ses futurs amis, des cris résonnèrent derrière lui, il voulu se retourner curieux mais se fît bousculer contre les marches qui le mènerait dans les couloir du bahut. Miranda et Krory allèrent voir Allen et l'aider à se relever, tandis que Lenalee et Lavi attrapèrent tout deux les deux fameux jumeaux qui avait pousser leur ami.

-Eh! Dois-je vous faire remarquer qu'on n'est pas dans une basses-cours ici?! Vous venez de poussez violemment le nouveau de notre classe! Commença alors la fillette.  
-La ferme grognasse, on s'en fous du règlement et on a autre chose a foutre que de t'écouter toi et tes conneries! répondit méchamment le brun des deux.  
-Tant pis, on vous emmènes dans le bureau du directeur, on verras si vous restez encore une journée de plus ici, on en a marre de vous! Réprimanda alors Lavi.  
-La ferme! Ordonna le blond tenu par le roux.

Puis une voix menaçante retentit. Stoppant les deux élèves modèles de peur. Tandis que les deux jumeaux déballait de plus en plus d'insultes grossières.

-Lavi, Lenalee! Allen s'est évanouis!

Miranda était paniquée d'avance pour un rien, mais la elle avait prit peur, Allen s'était bien cogné à la tête et n'avait pas tenu longtemps à sa blessure. Qu'il en perdit connaissance dans les bras des deux amis. L'homme que les jumeaux insultèrent s'avança alors du nouveau et des deux compagnons et leur ordonna de le lâcher. Les deux refusèrent malgré leur peur de cet individu au ton si froid et menaçant. En haussant le ton, il obtient enfin l'obéissance des deux amis de Lavi et Lenalee. Il prit alors Allen inconscient par le col et le souleva assez pour le porter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de graine. Et partir dans les couloirs emmenant avec lui Allen qui était normalement attendu par le directeur.

-Euh... Pourquoi il l'emmène?... Demanda Lavi surpris du geste du garçon.  
-J'en sais rien... Répondit Lenalee par le même étonnement.  
-C'est lui qui nous à pousser contre ce gamin! Accentua alors le petit brun.  
-Oui il nous à pousser, on voulait lui en coller une! Reprit alors le blond.  
-Je vois... Pour une fois qu'il prend ses responsabilités on va pas l'en empêcher.

Après l'incident, tous les élèves allèrent alors en cours.

* * *

Allen ouvrit les yeux et ne vît que le blanc totale. Partout autour de lui. Mais alors... Il rêve? Il doit voir quelque chose? Puis non loin, il aperçu une tâche brune, pour après se dessiner en homme, devait-il l'écouter? Allen le vît partir, il s'agrippa à sa manche.

-Reste...

Allen avait pu enfin parler. Le brun en face de lui, lui tournait le dos, mais s'était arrêter. Il guettait sans doute un état quelconque de faiblesse d'Allen pour le faire lâcher et partir. Allen le lâcha alors, pensant qu'il partirait, il se sentait encore une fois abandonné. Il en avait maintenant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, et trempait par la même occasion le papier toilette qui lui servait de bande pour son oeil gauche. Mais le brun resta sur place, alors une lueur d'espoir brilla dans le coeur du blesser.

-Je ne suis pas "Mana".

Puis il partit sans un bruit de plus. Allen avait effectivement penser à Mana, pendant qu'il se réveillait, mais il ne l'avait pourtant pas dit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Plus tard Allen se releva se forçant à ne pas être trop déçu puis partit pour le bureau du directeur qui l'attendait, pour se présenter comme le nouveau venu.

Tandis que dans la salle de classe, le brun y retourna faisant naître un nouveau scandale. Les deux jumeaux s'étaient lever, furieux que cette histoire leur est retomber dessus, et lui lancèrent tous deux leur sac de cours, mais évidemment, ce geste fut vain, le brun les évita facilement et annonça au professeur que le nouveau n'allait pas tarder à venir. Puis alla s'installé à sa place comme si de rien n'était, tandis que l'un des membres du même groupe que les jumeaux retenait ces derniers. Les cheveux brun ébouriffé et une mèche aux deux trait blanc les fit se calmer. Mais pour une courte durée, car la mesquinerie de leur seul ennemie retentit ensuite à leurs oreilles.

-Tryde, cela ne sert à rien, David et Jasdero ne comprendront jamais qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à plus fort que sois.

Ses paroles avaient le don de les énerver, et même carrément lui, il les mettait hors d'eux-mêmes. C'est alors que Tryde le menaça toujours en tenant les deux jumeaux.

-T'as pas besoin de ce genre de paroles pour nous provoquer, c'est déjà fait. Mais on va tout d'abord te tester un peu. Ce soir, on verra si tu fais encore le malin. Après les cours, t'as plutôt intérêt à t'être bien entraîner.  
-Pas besoin, vous valez rien contre moi. Je vous démontes d'une main.  
-OK! Alors retient tes paroles! Tu vas les regretter ce soir! Repris alors David.  
-Ouais! On va te faire bouffer la poussière à même le sol! Rétorqua alors Jasdero.  
-J'attend de voir ça.

Le professeur les arrêta alors que la porte frappait. Puis Allen entra, intimidé. Il avança devant le tableau tête baisser, prenait soin de cacher sa main difforme dans sa manche et s'arrêta à côté du bureau du professeur. Le professeur prit alors la parole le calme étant revenu.

-Bon je vous laisse écouter ce nouvel élève qui arrive tout juste. Alors tentez de rester calme je vous pris!  
-Reever-sensei! Cet élève n'est pas réglementaire! On nous force à avoir une couleur naturel!  
-Oui oui je sais, mais il se pliera à notre règle.  
-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne connaissais pas cette règle, je me les reteindrait de ma couleur naturel... Je m'appel Allen Walker, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'arrivé, je me plierais à votre règle..  
-Bien! Repris alors le professeur, je t'expliques Allen, parce que le directeur n'as pas dû te le dire, mais ici on a la coutume de répondre aux questions des élèves de la classe lorsqu'on arrive.  
-Je vois, j'y répondrais volontiers dans ce cas.  
-Bien! Qui aurait une question à lui poser?  
-Moi! Je me venge! Lavi leva alors la main.  
-Hein? Lavi? Mais... Te venger de quoi?... Prit peur Allen.  
-Pourquoi t'as un bandeau sur l'oeil?  
-Ah... Je... Je me suis blesser étant petit et la cicatrice me brûle énormément si je n'ai pas de bande au dessus. Mentit-il presque.  
-A mon tour! Lenalee enjouer leva elle aussi la main.  
-Ah... Euh... Je t'écoutes Lenalee?  
- C'est quoi ta couleur de cheveux naturel?  
-Mes cheveux sont d'origine châtain. Sur cette question, il ne mentit pas vraiment.  
-A moi! David leva la main curieux.

Allen le reconnu alors, c'était l'un des garçon qui l'avait pousser plus tôt, il pensa alors désespérément qu'il ne fallait pas faire de faux pas, et qu'il fallait mieux jouer au gentil.

-Oui je t'écoute..  
-C'est quand ton anniversaire?  
-Encore cette question? tu vas la poser à tout le monde? Coupa alors Tryde  
-Silence! J'ai dis qu'on se calmait! Gronda Reever.  
-Euh, pour répondre à ta question, c'est le 25 Décembre.  
-AH! Le jour du père noël! Repris Jasdero moqueur  
-Ouais! La c'est trop fort! Repris David en riant.

Allen commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause des rires. Mais il souri tout de même voulant montrer un peu de sympathie. Puis un autre élève posa sans qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation, de multiples questions au sujet d'Allen. Comme s'il savait déjà tout de lui.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu caches ton bras dans ta chemise?  
-Hein?... Mais... Tu es...  
-Répondre volontiers aux questions, c'est ce que tu as promis au prof.  
-Je... Euh... C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent...  
-J'imagine que tu en a honte non?  
-Pas... Vraiment...  
-Et pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité aux autres?  
-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai répondu honnêtement aux questions...  
-Je peux vérifié?  
-Hein?  
-Tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénients puisque tu as dis la vérité.  
-Euh... N-Non...

Le brun se leva alors et prit la bouteille d'eau des jumeaux, mais ces derniers curieux, ne répliquèrent même pas. Puis en s'avançant vers Allen, le "monsieur-je-sais-tout" fit couler l'eau sur les cheveux d'Allen, surprit, il se mit à trembler. La couleur dAllen se dissipa alors laissant apparaître ses cheveux entièrement blanc, et le "bandage" prit par l'eau, se dissipa laissant montrer la cicatrice d'Allen, tout le monde commençaient alors à avoir une certaine peur, le professeur intervint alors, son élève allait trop loin. Mais le brun prit alors la main d'Allen et en retira la manche de celui-ci, laissant montrer sa main difforme. Puis d'une sourire narquois parla bien assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende. Le professeur lui-même ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Alors comme ça, tu as une cicatrice qui te brûle et les cheveux châtain? C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis le savon pour les mains dans les cheveux après avoir mis du papier toilettes au dessus de cette fameuse cicatrice? Tu aurais du mettre un vrai bandage chez toi si ça te brûle tant. Et tu as une habitude de cacher ton bras, je comprend maintenant pourquoi, tu es maudit par ton oeil, tes cheveux et ton bras. Pas mal je l'avoue.  
-Tu... Tu es odieux...  
-t'as même pas remarquer que j'étais juste à côté de toi dans les toilettes, t'es vraiment naif.  
-Ce... Ce n'est pas juste... T'avais pas le droit...  
-J'ai tout les droits ici.

Puis Allen commença à entendre des voix de dégoût et entendis même Krory dire que sa main le terrifiait, il poussa alors le brun moqueur, et partit de la classe en courant, honteux.

-Là franchement tu y as été trop fort! Réprimanda Lavi.  
-S'il le cachait c'est qu'il devait craindre notre réaction à chacun, et vous n'êtes que des inconsciants à l'avoir autant démonté, Allen est peut-être nouveau et nous à mentis, mais il n'en n'est pas sourd pour autant! Il est comme ça c'est ainsi! Vous réagissez vraiment comme des gamins de maternel! En particulier toi Kanda! T'avais pas à l'abaisser autant! Repris Lenalee de colère.  
-La prochaine fois, il aura qu'à s'assumer. Kanda commença alors à sortir.  
-Kanda, où vas-tu encore? Demanda désespérément Reever.  
-Je vais me laver les mains, j'ai toucher à cette chose, je ne veux pas devenir maudit.

Sur ces paroles Kanda claqua fortement la porte et partit en direction des toilettes.

De leurs côté, Lenalee prit la parole, ayant un peu pitié pour Allen qui à dû terriblement en souffrir.

-Bon cette fois ça suffit! Je ne tolérerais pas plus d'insultes à l'égard d'Allen! Il veut faire des efforts, mais par la faute de Kanda, tout est fichu! Alors j'attend de votre part un peu plus d'humanisme que cet empoter et d'aller tous vous excusez au nom de toute la classe à Allen! Même ceux qui n'ont rien fait! Et c'est un ordre que personne n'a le droit de refuser, je ferais même en sorte que le principal concerner de l'histoire s'excuse aussi! Et celui qui ne s'excusera pas, je n'hésiterais pas a me servir de l'amour fraternel de mon frère pour faire virer les personnes présentent!

Tous furent évidemment contraint d'accepter. C'est qu'elle pouvait vraiment le faire! Alors même David, Jasdero et Tryde sont obliger d'obéir à la jeune fille, et acceptèrent eux aussi d'aller s'excuser à Allen.

* * *

Tout le monde s'étant excuser à Allen, le jeune garçon rassurer, retourna quand même en cours, mais aucune traces de Kanda qui était senser revenir après s'être laver les mains. Les heures passèrent, les cours défilèrent, Allen commençait à se sentir mieux, les autres avaient finalement accepter son apparence. Mais Allen commençait à se sentir un peu frustrer, il partit alors dans son coin, un peu mal, il voulait simplement des excuses de Kanda. Un peu trop de questions tournaient alors dans la tête du maudit comme il s'était fait insulté.

"Comment ça se fait qu'il me connaisse si bien? C'était lui ce matin... Il était donc pas si loin de moi à chaque fois... Et... Je n'ai pas fait tant attention, mais... Il me semble que c'était bien lui à mon réveil tout à l'heure... Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit si mauvais?... Même les jumeaux sont venus s'excuser à moi, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas un si mauvais fond... Ils m'ont même poser pas mal de questions, c'est que ça les intéressaient .. Ils ont l'air un peu loubard mais pas pour autant cruels... Peut-être que c'est même lui que Lenalee cherchait ce matin... Ses parents ne lui disent rien de son comportement?... Moi Cross me tirerait largement les oreilles si je faisais à peine la moitié de ce que fais Kanda..."

Puis Allen fût sortit de ses pensées, Lavi s'assit à côté de lui d'un aire amical, il lui souriait. Puis commença la conversation.

-Tu pensais à quoi tout seul dans ton coin?  
-Ah... Je repensais au moment où je me suis réveiller à l'infirmerie. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve à ce moment là et...  
-Tu sais, c'est Yû qui t'as emmener la bas, on a été très choquer.  
-Eh? Yû? C'est qui?  
-Bah c'est l'empoter qui t'as chercher tout à l'heure.  
-Ah? C'est vrai que je ne connais pas encore tout les noms. Je ne savais pas. Dis moi Lavi, tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions que je me pose sur lui?  
-Seulement si je connais les réponses.  
-Merci  
-Je t'écoutes, tu veux savoir quoi?  
-Lenalee à parler du fait qu'un élève de la classe la respectait elle plus que les autres... C'était de lui qu'elle parlait?  
-Oui, il paraît que Yû et Lenalee étaient proches étant en primaire, je suis arrivé ici pour le collège et c'est pile à ce moment qu'il lui a tourner le dos, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne la respecte pas, il est juste devenu solitaire, apparemment avant il était sociable. Personnellement je l'ai toujours connu comme maintenant.  
-Je vois. Mais... Elle m'a aussi parler qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents..  
-... Il y a plusieurs rumeurs la dessus, une dit que Yû est trop insupportable avec ses parents, une autre qui dit que ses parents l'ont abandonné, et encore une autre dit qu'il s'est enfuis étant gosse pour arrivé ici.  
-Laquelle est la bonne?  
-Aucune, et sa j'évite que Lenalee le sache.  
-Ah? Quelle est la véritable version? Et pourquoi Lenalee ne doit pas savoir?  
-Hum... Yû est en réalité orphelin. Et il est insupportable à cause de ça. Il avait été garder par un jeune couple, et il avait un frère adoptif apparemment, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu, seulement je crois en son existence, les véritables parents de Yû sont mort pas longtemps après sa naissance et il à donc été adopté, ensuite je ne connais pas vraiment les détails, mais un soir après l'école il est rentrer, et dès le lendemain, plus aucune nouvelles de lui, c'est la version de Lenalee qu'elle m'a raconter, c'était le dernier mois de primaire et il est réapparu désagréable, le jour de la rentrée au collège, j'arrivais tout juste. Et il s'en ai pas mal pris a moi. Aujourd'hui, il s'en prend aux plus téméraires.  
-...Je comprend mieux... En fait, il a perdu ses parents adoptifs en rentrant chez lui ce fameux soir.  
-c'est ce que je pense aussi, mais Lenalee ne doit pas le savoir, elle s'inquiéterait et irait tout faire pour le calmer, seulement on à un peu peur pour elle, déjà qu'elle à très souvent l'audace de mal lui parler, on à déjà peur de lui parce qu'il est très violent, mais Lenalee est fragile, surtout moralement, elle à déjà pas mal souffert du fait que Yû lui ai si soudainement tourner le dos.

Allen arrêta alors ses questions sur ce fameux Kanda et voulu en savoir plus à propos de Lavi lui-même, sans perdre un instant il prit le courage pour lui poser ses fameuses questions.

-Dis moi Lavi, et toi? Pourquoi tu portes un bandeau à l'oeil?  
-Ah? Ça c'était inattendu malheureusement une seule et unique personne au lycée le sait. Et je préfère que ça reste ainsi.  
-A ta petite amie?  
-Hum... En fait, ce secret là, il n'y a que Lenalee qui soit au courant.  
-Hein? Oh non sérieux dit pas de tels choses, je suis de nature plutôt curieux...  
-Bon... Mais alors le dit à personne, parce que sinon, nous seront deux à être virés d'ici.  
-Euh? Les couples sont interdit?  
-Nan, pas entre élèves, mais... J'ai une relation plutôt avec un prof.  
-Eh? Tu es attiré par les femmes plus âgés?  
-Roh t'es longue à la détente, Lenalee m'aurait été très bien si j'étais réellement attiré par les femmes.  
-ah... Alors... C'est un homme... Un professeur... de gente masculine...  
-Bah, tout le monde à son jardin secret.  
-Oui désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, j'étais juste un peu surpris.

Lavi lui sourit alors, toujours l'aire amical. Allen lui, bizarrement, se sentait plus "normal" aux côtés de Lavi et Lenalee qui l'avaient totalement accepter, un sentiment tellement agréable était né en lui. Ensuite, un professeur appela Lavi, l'aire énervé. Lavi se leva donc et alla à sa rencontre. Il était brun aux cheveux longs, un peu onduler, et puis, il avait un aire supérieur et surtout, il ressemblait étrangement aux deux jumeaux et à Tryde. Peut-être était-ce l'homme que fréquentait Lavi comme il lui avait confier un temps plus tôt. Mais les soupçons d'Allen furent de court instant.

* * *

Alors qu'à ce moment là, David, Jasdero et Tryde sortirent de l'établissement comme promis à leur camarade plus tôt dans la journée, seulement évidemment, il avait dû se défiler, il n'était pas assez inconscient pour venir se frotter à seul contre toute une bande, il s'en prenait à un ou deux seulement. Mais là, c'est que tous les membres s'étaient rassembler, fous de rages, même les plus calmes d'entre eux. Kanda y avait été trop loin, il n'aurait continuer que sur ses simples menaces, il n'aurait pas tant de monde de leur groupe sur le dos. Là, ils étaient tous en colères, il n'en manquait que 3 à l'appel, une encore au collège n'étant donc pas au courant de cette histoire, un autre qui en parla avec un des concerner, et le dernier, qui en était la victime de ce gosse sans scrupule. Pourtant, il ne s'en prit pas au plus dur, il était même l'un des plus généreux. Alors pourquoi "lui"? En tout cas, la bande presque au grand complet, ils étaient quand même nombreux, une petite dizaine tout de même.

Ils restèrent tous groupé, cherchant le responsable des blessures de l'un des leur. Puis se dirigèrent jusqu'à la maison du coupable.

* * *

**Et voilà! ce ne devait être au début qu'un simple One Shot mais au finale il se transforme carrément en une petite fiction étant bien trop long pour un seul et unique chapitre, j'en ai déjà écris énormément! Soyez fières de moi les amis! XD**

**Enfin bon, voilà l'imagination m'est venu d'un coup et je pense ne pas dépasser les 3 chapitres, alors vous êtes donc presque à la moitié de l'histoire cool non?**

**Voilà, vos avis comptent comme toujours, un review me ferais très plaisir. Alors?**

**Sur ce je vous dit au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Partie 2

**Bonjour Bonsoir! **  
**Merci à XoXonii pour le premier review de la fic =)  
et oui de toute façon ils seront tous longs les chapitres.  
Disclaimer: les personnages présent dans cet fic  
****appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alors qu'à ce moment là, David, Jasdero et Tryde sortirent de l'établissement comme promis à leur camarade plus tôt dans la journée, seulement évidemment, il avait dû se défiler, il n'était pas assez inconscient pour venir se frotter à seul contre toute une bande, il s'en prenait à un ou deux seulement. Mais là, c'est que tous les membres s'étaient rassembler, fous de rages, même les plus calmes d'entre eux. Kanda y avait été trop loin, il n'aurait continuer que sur ses simples menaces, il n'aurait pas tant de monde de leur groupe sur le dos. Là, ils étaient tous en colères, il n'en manquait que 3 à l'appel, une encore au collège n'étant donc pas au courant de cette histoire, un autre qui en parla avec un des concerner, et le dernier, qui en était la victime de ce gosse sans scrupule. Pourtant, il ne s'en prit pas au plus dur, il était même l'un des plus généreux. Alors pourquoi "lui"? En tout cas, la bande presque au grand complet, ils étaient quand même nombreux, une petite dizaine tout de même.

Ils restèrent tous groupé, cherchant le responsable des blessures de l'un des leur. Puis se dirigèrent jusqu'à la maison du coupable.

* * *

Une vie pas comme les autres Partie 2.

Du côté de Lavi, Allen et ce fameux professeur, le nouveau les regardait se parler, sans entendre la conversation, mais cette fois, il était sur que ce professeur n'était pas l'amant de Lavi, il devait sans doute être un proche, mais sûrement pas lui. Lavi n'avait pas le regard qu'il avait eu en lui parlant de sa relation secrète avec ce professeur inconnu.

Alors que Lavi l'écoutait, abasourdit tomba à genoux, les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Le professeur tentait de le relevé jusqu'à ce qu'Allen n'arrive à son tour voulant comprendre la situation. Le professeur hésitant un instant, Lavi prit l'initiative de lui expliquer.

-Tu sais... Ce que je viens de te dire... A propos de ma relation...  
-Quoi? Tu l'as mis au courant? Mais il est nouveau, comment peux-tu donner confiance ainsi aux personnes? Qui te dis qu'il n'est peut-être pas pire que Kanda?  
-Oh! Sa aucun risques! Je pense que je l'ai déjà très mauvais ce type! Alors pas question que je sois comparer à lui!  
-C'est son frère... Repris tout de même Lavi.  
-Qui ça? Ne comprenait absolument pas Allen.  
-Moi, je suis le frère de son copain. Repris le professeur. Et d'ailleurs, il est introuvable, bizarrement au moment où ce fichu Kanda à disparu de l'établissement, et il en à toujours eu contre mon frère, c'est lui qu'il veut tout le temps, seulement entre famille, on le protège, parce qu'il est plus pacifiste que nous. Sauf à quelques moments, mais il ne s'en prendrait pas à un gosse comme lui.  
-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous accusez Kanda sans preuves sûre? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est vraiment lui? Cela peut aussi être un hasard, il y à eu un malentendu dans la classe avant qu'il ne "disparaisse" il en à eu sans doute marre et est rentrer chez lui!  
-Mais ce gosse ne rentre jamais chez lui, il vit dehors, il refuse de rentrer chez lui.  
-A cause de ses anciens parents?  
-Allen! voulu le stopper Lavi, n'ayant normalement pas le droit de diffuser de telles informations concernant les autres élèves de l'établissement.  
-Me dit pas que tu lui en as parler de ça aussi?! Tu sais que mon frère t'avait formellement interdit de le dire à n'importe qui!  
-Sauf qu'Allen peut faire quelque chose! Et en attendant je préfère carrément qu'on parte, parce que là ça va commencer à m'agacer cette histoire!  
-Allez y, retrouver le, moi je me charge de retrouver Kanda. Je veux au moins comprendre, il n'agit pas sans savoir, il ne me donnes pas cette impression... Il y à sans doute quelque chose d'autres derrière. Repris Allen sûr de lui d'un coup.  
-Tu es inconscient de vouloir à ce point soit disant "aider" ce morveux, il n'à aucun principe de vie. L'avertit alors le professeur.  
-Peut-être mais ça m'étonnerais, parce qu'il est asiatique non? Sourit alors le Blanc.  
-Quel rapport? Il à l'aire oui mais... réfléchis Lavi.  
-J'ai lu qu'un asiatique de nature est plutôt basé sur la fierté de sa famille. Et je doute qu'il mettrait son honneur en jeu juste pour frapper à tout-vas, il n'a vraiment pas l'aire comme ça. OK il m'a énerver tout à l'heure mais ça ne fait pas de lui un criminel qui veut tuer tout le monde par plaisir.

Après avoir sourit et saluer poliment, Allen partit de l'établissement à la recherche de son camarade de classe si mystérieux à ses yeux. Tandis que Lavi et son "beau-frère" comme il l'appelait de temps en temps, se regardèrent un temps, et sourirent ensemble, puis partirent de leurs côtés. Kanda avait été certes odieux avec le nouveau arrivé, mais au final, Allen ne le détestait pas pour autant, peut-être même qu'il l'appréciait bien plus que personne d'autres dans le bahut.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme, convaincu que le brun n'y est pour rien, court à sa poursuite. Sans traces, ni indice, ni début de piste. Il n'avait rien, il courrait au hasard, il était persuader qu'il serait dans un coin tranquille à attendre que le temps passait, et qu'il n'aurait pas entendu parler de cette disparition soudaine d'un des professeur. Parce qu'il se doutait bien que le frère du disparu, n'avait pas tout dit, vu sa colère en arrivant, c'est qu'il avait déjà du prendre contact avec le groupe et leur avait confier qu'il avait été blesser, peut-être même pire que ça.

Tout en continuant de courir il arriva devant chez lui, le ventre creux, il décida de rentrer un instant pour avaler quelque chose puis repartir. En voulant prendre la poignée de la porte, il se prit à avoir une peur terrible, d'un coup, comme si quelque chose d'horrible se passait devant ses yeux, une scène de bagarre. Pourtant, à la seconde précédente, il ne pensait qu'à manger. Mais là, le trou noir.

* * *

Allen rouvrit les yeux, toujours devant chez lui, encore un malaise? Assez étrange, il se sentait mal certes parce qu'il avait faim et il stressait. Mais la raison était tout autre, quelque chose s'était passé, et Allen l'avait ressentit. Il laissa tomber son repas et en se relevant, courra dans la forêt, c'était normalement là que Kanda vivait. Il devait sûrement y être. Mais rien. Le vide totale. Jusqu'à un bruit dans les buissons. Allen alla vers ces bruits, pensant que c'était sûrement lui, une lueur d'espoir était maintenant ancrée dans ses yeux.

Seulement arrivé au point du bruit, le nouveau se sentit mal, un homme à terre, ce n'était pas Kanda, mais il était mal en point. Blesser, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Par reflex, il lui proposa sa main, pour l'aider à se relevé et le tenait presque sur lui, c'est qu'il était beaucoup plus grand. Mais s'il se trouvait non loin de chez Kanda, et qu'il était grand et surtout il ressemblait tout de même au professeur qui était venu voir Lavi à la base, et il était blesser. Alors c'est lui que "Kanda aurait blesser" et l'amant du rouquin. Aucun doute possible. Dire que Lavi allait le retrouver dans un tel état... Mais ne valait-il mieux pas l'emmener aux urgences? Le soit-disant maudit prit alors la décision de prévenir l'homme qu'il l'emmènerait à l'hôpital, mais il refusa, apparemment chez lui, il serait soigner. Mais Lavi s'inquiéterait Mais Allen n'était pas senser savoir leur relation.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, comme ils n'avançaient pas rapidement à cause des blessures, ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du lycée. L'homme lui dit alors de le laisser là, il irait se reposer à l'infirmerie. Allen lui avoua alors qu'il était étudiant, et qu'il irait chercher Lavi ensuite sous l'étonnement de l'adulte.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, l'élève l'aida à s'allonger de manière à se faire le moins mal possible. Puis le professeur le regarda et l'empêcha de partir tout de suite.

-Pourquoi me disais-tu que tu allais chercher Lavi tout à l'heure?  
-Pardon de mon indiscrétion, c'est Lavi qui m'en a parler, et j'ai supposé que c'était vous. Et puis, je ne vois que vous, puisque vous ressemblez tant au professeur aux cheveux longs, j'ai supposer que vous étiez son frère vu ce qui a été dit.  
-Je vois, tu sais tout alors. Tu sais que tu ne dois rien dire à personne la dessus?  
-Oui, soyez sans crainte, je trouve ça assez naturel que vous vouliez que je me taise. Ce n'est sans doute pas courant ce genre de relation.  
-Il y en a plus que ce que l'on crois, que ce soit prof-élève, ou même du même sexe. C'est juste que c'est un sujet tabou. Et puis, moi ma famille le savent tous, mais pas celle de Lavi, il ne vit qu'avec son grand-père et il est contre ce genre de relation. Pour lui, Lavi ne doit pas s'en préoccuper, alors il ne sait rien pour nous.  
-Comment arrivez-vous à vous voir? Si son grand-père est si strict, il ne le laisserait pas aller chez vous...  
-C'est pour ça que Lenalee Lee est au courant, elle nous couvre, et comme son frère est le directeur, il n'est pas souvent là, alors elle fait passer Lavi chez elle, alors qu'il est avec moi.  
-C'est plutôt bien trouver, et puis, j'ai remarquer que Lenalee acceptait les personnes telles qu'elles sont. Je me suis sentit bien avec elle.  
-C'est aussi elle qui a rendu tout le monde aussi sympas. Tout le monde restait dans son coin, il n'en n'a pas l'aire, mais Lavi restait seul avant, et Lenalee l'a un peu forcer à s'ouvrir aux autres.  
-Cela expliquerait-il que vous vous êtes intéresser à lui?  
-Non, je m'y suis prit bien plus tard. Nous sommes ensemble seulement depuis trois mois. Mais si tu veux tu n'auras qu'à demander à Lavi.  
-Ah oui, je dois aller le chercher, je reviens!

Partit pour sortir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était Lavi en ce moment. Il se retourna vers le blesser et lui demanda timidement, il connaissait plus les habitudes de son amant que lui alors qu'il ne le connaît encore qu'à peine. Le professeur lui expliqua alors en détails où habitait Lavi, et qu'il devrait trouver une ruse pour qu'il puisse venir. L'élève lui sourit rassurant, et partit alors jusqu'à chez Lavi.

* * *

Arrivé à l'endroit indiquer par le professeur quelques temps plus tôt, exactement un quart d'heur, c'était important de préciser pour penser à Lavi le temps qu'il s'inquiète dans son coin. Il frappa à la porte attendant que son ami ouvre. Quand ce fût le cas, Allen sourit au rouquin qui lui avait l'aire plutôt fatiguer. Le remarquant dans cet état, il voulait savoir ce qui le rendait si épuiser, mais sans compter que le grand-père de Lavi s'impatientait que son petit-fils laisse la porte ouverte à une heure pareille. Il faisait déjà tout de même nuit. Lavi voulu demander à son camarade ce qu'il fabriquait ici si tard, mais Allen prit les devants et lui inventa une excuse pour qu'il retourne voir son amant pour ne plus s'inquiéter.

-Lavi, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir chez Lenalee, elle m'y a aussi invitée, et m'a dit où tu habitais, comme il faisait trop noir et que nous nous serions inquiéter, je me suis permis de venir moi-même.  
-Eh? Mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Et puis Lenalee m'en aurait parler aujourd'hui...  
-Lavi, ça a été décider il y a quelques minutes seulement... Insista alors Allen.  
-oh... euh... bah attend.

Lavi referma la porte laissant Allen dehors. Près de deux minutes plus tard, alors que le blandinet poireautait dehors, le rouquin ressortit bien habillé chaudement et en refermant violemment la porte, attrapa le bras de son petit camarade et l'emmena plus loin pour moins de soupçons. A mi chemin du bahut, les deux élèves s'expliquèrent. Accélérant la cadence de leurs pas, Lavi plus précipité que jamais, Allen le suivait en lui expliquant la situation en détail.

Retournés au lycée, Allen emmena Lavi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Retournant voir le professeur que d'ailleurs, Allen ne connaissait même pas le nom. Ouvrant la porte, Lavi resta un peu en retrait, tandis que son ami saluait poliment le blesser. Allen un peu alerter du comportement soudainement reculer de Lavi, prêt à se retourner vers lui. Pourtant la voix du professeur fît changer l'atmosphère.

-Viens là Lavi, je vais bien comme tu le vois.

Lavi se mit immédiatement à courir et sauter dans les bras de son professeur pour qui il s'était énormément inquiéter. Mais les blessures de son amant étaient assez coriaces, et le cris de lancement d'appel au secours était un peu blessant pour Allen, "pauvre de lui" se disait alors ce dernier. Lavi lui s'en fichait totalement, il était tout simplement heureux de voir que celui qu'il aime était encore là. Allen les regardait, cela se voyait qu'ils étaient proches. Et puis les jérémiades de Lavi était plutôt amusantes à entendre.

-Tykki...  
-C'est moi qui ai mal là... Et c'est toi qui te plaint...  
-Mais... C'est pas ma faute...  
-Allons ne prend pas un air pareil.

Allen reprit son sérieux, il voulait l'entendre de ce professeur, visiblement Tykki. Enfin, étant donné que Lavi et lui sont ensemble, ce devait être son prénom, ils sont bien placés pour sa. Il voulait maintenant savoir ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi.

-Euh... Excusez moi de m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais.. Qui vous a mis dans un tel état? Demanda alors Allen assez anxieux.  
-Eh bien.. C'est toujours le même. Kanda ne pense qu'à ça. Répondit alors Tykki.  
-Kanda? Encore? Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes un peu.. Se plaignit une nouvelle fois Lavi sous les caresses de son professeur.  
-Kanda... Pourtant... Il n'a pas l'aire à ce point méchant... Allen baissa la tête.  
-Pour tout te dire, Kanda ne pense qu'à se venger. Visiblement de moi. Repris alors Tykki. Et je peux dire qu'au fond c'est compréhensible, il s'est mit en tête que j'étais coupable.  
-Pardon mais... Coupable de quoi? Demanda Allen relevant la tête.  
-Tu sais que Kanda vit seul?  
-Oui.. Lavi me l'a dit.  
-Bon alors tu sais qu'il est seul depuis sa fin de primaire?  
-Oui...  
-Il s'est mit en tête que c'est ma faute que ses parents adoptifs sont morts, et que son frère à disparu. Personne n'a le même sang en eux, mais c'était comme une vraie famille, avant ici, ce n'était qu'une école, et peu à peu c'est devenu un établissement. Je restais toujours après les cours pour m'occuper de l'enfant de notre famille, Road, et elle adorait jouer avec Kanda et Lenalee, et ce fameux soir, comme tous les soirs, Kanda rentrait encore très tard, et moi, j'ai été prévenu par Wisely que Kanda n'avait plus personne à présent, j'ai alors couru jusque chez lui et au moment même où je suis arrivé, l'assassin s'était enfuit. Et il m'a accuser, visiblement il me ressemblait. J'ai ensuite demander à mon frère, au final ce n'est qu'une coïncidence que ce mec me ressemblait, sauf que personne n'a réussi à remettre la main sur son frère et il à tout de même vu les personnes qui l'ont élevés mortes. Alors bon, pour une enfant c'est dur de réaliser tout ça.  
-Alors Kanda vous accuse à tort! Mais il faut lui dire que ce n'est pas vous!  
-Allen, on lui a dit des mille et centaines de fois, il n'écoute pas et il s'énerve.. Repris Lavi. Je pense qu'il à juste besoin d'un coupable, et qu'au final, il se sentirait trop mal s'il n'avait personne à qui s'en prendre pour les personnes qu'il aimait. C'est pour sa qu'on a laisser tomber.  
- Mais... Kanda ne doit pas vivre dans le mensonge, il ne se fait que plus de mal! Croire que quelqu'un de près de vous à tuer les personnes les plus chères... Et puis si ça se trouve, son frère est pas si loin, il a du s'enfuir en ayant pris peur, il n'était qu'un enfant lui aussi. Il a prit peur et n'est jamais revenu malgré les recherches de Kanda!  
-Comment peux-tu affirmé qu'il le recherche? Demanda Lavi  
-Parce qu'il à l'aire épuiser... Il était debout si tôt ce matin, je l'ai croiser en venant il n'était même pas six heure. Et son histoire qu'il s'entraîne, je n'y crois pas. Il ne perdrait pas son temps à ça. Etant donné qu'il ne vit même plus chez lui, il ne dort donc pas tellement, où il trouve un endroit pour dormir en plein hiver ou les nuits de pluie?...  
-Nous ne l'avons jamais su. répondit Tykki.

Allen déçu que Kanda soit vraiment coupable des blessures du professeur, n'en n'avait pas moins mal au coeur qu'il soit obliger de dormir à la belle étoile, mais il pourrait tout simplement rentré chez lui et dormir, à moins qu'il ne dorme en cours que pour retrouver son frère pendant qu'il fait nuit. C'était une forte possibilité. Même s'il avait été odieux avec lui, Allen ne lui en voulait pas au point de le vouloir mal. Souhaiter du mal de quelqu'un était une chose qu'il se refusait, c'était un non-respect de la personne, et puis tout le monde a un caractère différent, Kanda a juste mal prit le fait qu'il ai perdu son univers, son chez lui, alors que s'il était rentré plus tôt, il se serait fait tuer lui aussi.

Mais il ne devait pas le voir comme sa. Allen le comprenait, il avait lui aussi perdu celui qui l'avait recueillis, il l'aimait comme son père, et s'il n'avait pas été si lent, Mana ne l'aurait pas attendu sur le chemin et ne se serait pas fait renverser et tué sur le coup. Kanda devait sans doute ressentir le même regret, il avait été trop lent pour rentrer. Se sentir coupable de la mort de l'être cher était une épreuve terrible, et alors qu'Allen faisait tout pour être entourer, Kanda lui, se renfermait volontiers sur lui-même. Ils sont totalement différents alors qu'ils ont la même histoire. Alors il devait tout faire pour aider ce garçon tout aussi semblable que différent de lui. Après tout, il ne sait sans doute pas le tort qu'il a. Il faut au moins l'aider à s'en sortir.

Alors Allen laissa Lavi et Tykki, les saluant et prévint que demain il devrait être absent en cours, il voulait retrouver son camarade. Puis il partit jusque chez lui. Sur le chemin, il réfléchissait au moyen de le convaincre que Tykki n'était pas le coupable du meurtre de sa famille, et qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver son frère.

* * *

Allen rentra alors en plein milieu de la nuit, totalement fatigué de sa première journée d'école, c'est que ça avait été très long, il jeta un oeil sur sa montre qui indiquait déjà minuit passer. Il ouvre la porte, rentre, puis se retourne pour allumer la lumière et refermer la porte. Il retourna ensuite sur son ordinateur pour jouer un peu, histoire de gagner encore un peu d'argent. Après deux ou trois parties, il le laissa se mettre en veille, et entendit du bruit derrière lui. Se retournant, une voix qui lui était déjà connu, il la reconnaissait bien, lui adressa la parole l'aire mesquin.

-t'es en retard.  
-EH?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ici? Chez moi?!  
-Hum?  
-Kanda répond! C'est franchement pas drôle!  
-Je t'attendais juste. J'ai juste besoin de savoir quelque chose.  
-Toi qui me trouve pourtant dégoûtant, t'es bien squatteur tout d'un coup! Il ferait trop froid dehors pour toi, c'est ça? Tu manques pas de culot d'entrer chez les gens comme ça!  
-C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu te mêles toi-même de ma vie, qui ne te regarde même pas. Tu as du toupet.  
-Mais je suis pas rentrer chez toi en pleine nuit moi!  
-je suis venu il y a déjà plusieurs heures, je suis rentrer il faisait encore jours, et j'ai décider de t'attendre.  
-Que... Mais même!  
-Je te préviens, ne te mêles pas déjà de moi, j'aime pas les fouineurs dans ton genre.  
-De toute manières, tu ne m'aimes pas, alors au pire.  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisais à l'instant?  
-Hein?  
-Sur ce truc, qu'est ce que tu faisais?  
-Euh... Tu changes souvent de sujet comme ça?  
-Répond à ma question!  
-Je jouais sur internet! Et alors?  
-Pourquoi faire?  
-C'est comme sa que je gagne mon argent.  
-C'est grotesque.

Allen vexer malgré son bonheur intérieur que Kanda n'ai rien, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour qu'il vienne chez lui et lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Montrant son mécontentement. Tandis que Kanda se rapprocha de lui.

-Il y a une meilleure méthode pour gagner sa vie facilement quand on est seul.  
-Je ne suis pas si seul que ça, et je ne suivrais pas tes méthodes, d'avance tu fais les choses mal.  
-Ah oui? Pourtant j'ai l'aire de t'avoir marquer plus que ce que tu dis non?  
-Hein? de quoi tu parles? je ne te suis pas totalement...  
-Je me suis permis de me hisser dans ta vie puisque tu fais pareil pour moi depuis cet après midi. Et au final, ton tuteur te laisse de côtés pour des femmes non?  
-Tu ne fais même pas ce que tu dis toi-même!  
-Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. Alors écoutes moi bien, comme j'ai une faveur à te rendre, je te montre comment gagner beaucoup d'argents en peu de temps.  
-Ah? Mais...  
-J'ai les moyens de me payer les cours, et de vivre bien nourris, c'est que je ne ment pas.  
-Oui mais...  
-Je ne voles pas non plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme méthode?...  
-Pour ça, il faut que tu me donne ton autorisation pour te montrer.  
-... Bon... Bah d'accord... Mais ce n'est pas mauvais?...  
-Pas plus que les jeux en lignes.

Kanda emmena alors Allen en lieu sur, dans sa chambre. Y passant la nuit.

* * *

Le matin arrivé, Lavi aidait son professeur à se préparer, ils avaient passer la nuit ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'au petit matin. Et puis, il y avait cette réunion de début de l'année. Il fallait que Tykki y soit présent malgré ses blessures. Ceci se passait pendant le dernier cour de la journée et s'étendant en soirée, comme un bal de fin d'année, où tout le monde pouvaient ensuite s'amuser entre amis, entre professeurs, tous ensemble dès le début de l'année, au final, c'était une façon pour souhaiter la bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves, et la fête de fin d'année était aussi organisée pour féliciter ceux qui avait eu leur examen et se détendre en partant de l'établissement et commencer une véritable vie. Alors y être était plutôt une bonne opportunité pour s'amuser.

Sur ce, Lavi et Tykki sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie. Le roux vit alors Allen arrivé au loin, voulant le saluer, il lui sourit joyeusement et voulu lui dire au moins un bonjour mais son camarade n'y prêta même pas attention et l'ignora en passant à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Étonné Lavi ne bougea plus sous la surprise. Tykki lui aussi le trouvait bizarre, Allen n'avait pas du tout l'aire difficile à comprendre.

Lenalee arriva à son tour inquiète, déjà Allen avait faillit arrivé en retard, et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Kanda. Elle alla alors en parler à Lavi s'il savait quelque chose et profita pour saluer le professeur que son ami accompagnait. Au moins ils ne risquaient pas de paraître suspect, ce n'est que l'image de l'élève aidant son professeur mal en point. Cela leur servait à rester ensemble plus longtemps, ils n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas mécontent.

Le temps d'une petite discussion entre la jeune fille et son camarade que les cours commençaient. Tous rejoignirent alors la salle de classe, Lavi devant attendre la prochaine pause pour retrouver son aimé, mais il ne devait en aucun cas laisser paraître quoique se soit de ce niveau là, c'était tout de même risquer.

Pendant le cours, sans la présence de Kanda, c'était vraiment très calme, même les jumeaux se tenaient sage et suivaient le cours, Lavi l'aire toujours ennuyer préférait penser à son amant, Lenalee élève studieuse qui suivait et prenait toujours autant de notes, Krory qui ne comprenait que la moitié, Miranda qui pour la énième fois en à peine cinq minutes son crayon avait rendu l'âme, Jasdero lui écoutait juste, il n'avait pas envie d'écrire, David lui écrivait mais n'écoutait pas son frère le faisait pour lui pendant la première demie heure, Tryde n'en n'avait que faire, mais il devait au moins écrire il se faisait bien sermonner quand il ne faisait pas ses devoirs. Allen lui, regardait dans le vide, ses yeux fixait la fenêtre, il était totalement ailleurs.

Il avait l'aire d'attendre, mais au fond il ne désirait rien. Il ne réfléchissais pas, il pensait dans le vide. Puis il sentit quelque chose le toucher, sortit de ses pensées, il attira son attention vers sa main, un morceau de papier était juste à côté, ne lui appartenant pas, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et remarqua son camarade roux qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil pour ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur.

Allen reprit son attention sur la feuille et la déplia, on pouvait lire les mots suivant: "expliques moi tout, je peux tout comprendre". Il avait alors compris qu'Allen était plutôt perturber, et sans vraiment s'y attendre, une douleur atroce lui serra la poitrine, et ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Honteux, il se leva rapidement et sortit de la classe presque en courant sous le regard de tous ces camarades. Le professeur mécontent réprimanda la classe.

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois?!  
-Mais on sait pas! Il était en train de rêvasser et il est partit d'un coup! Cria alors Jasdero.  
-J'en sais rien, j'écrivais! Cria à son tour David.  
-C'est quand même bizarre qu'il se mette à partir! Repris alors le professeur.  
-Vous n'avez quand même pas recommencer à l'embêter comme hier?! S'énerva presque Lenalee.  
-Non je pense qu'il a surtout besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille, je vais lui parler pour qu'au moins il ne pleure plus. Dit calmement Lavi en se levant.

Tous les élèves le regarda alors, Lavi était le seul calme dans cette classe, pourtant lui toujours exciter comme un lapin. D'où un surnom qui lui à été donné pendant plusieurs années. Mais là le calme total, il sortit alors de la salle de classe pour laisser continuer le cours sans plus d'encombres et alla voir Allen de l'autre côté du couloir, assit à terre renfermer sur lui-même le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Lavi s'agenouilla alors et posa sa main sur le dos arrondis de son ami qui sursauta à ce contact tandis que le roux le rassura d'un doux sourire et lui parlant calmement cherchant à l'aider.

-C'est mon message qui te met dans un tel état? Je suis désolé si je t'ai offenser...  
-N-Non... C'est pas toi... Articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
-Bon alors déjà arrêtes de pleurer, respire un grand coup et dis moi ce qui va pas, tout à l'heure tu m'a ignorer et Lenalee aussi, on s'est inquiéter, même Tykki te trouvait bizarre. Alors je voulais savoir, mais sa à l'aire d'être très profond comme histoire.  
-S'il te plais... évites de dire "profond"... Commença-t-il à se calmer.  
-Ah?  
-Lavi.. Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer fortement pour me calmer, je reprends. Mais... J'aurais une question à te poser qui est très personnelle.  
-Bah vas-y je t'écoutes.

Allen parlait de plus en plus bas, pour ne pas que quelqu'un l'entende.

-Tu... Tu as déjà été au bout de ta relation avec Tykki-sensei?...  
-Euh... Lavi se mit à rougir. Bah oui... Déjà...  
-Tu as eu mal la première fois?  
-Bah oui c'est normal... Mais même les autres fois toujours au début... Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions la?  
-... Hier soir je suis rentré tard et... Kanda était devenu un squatteur de première, il était partit se réfugier chez moi... Mais avant de répondre la fin, j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose... Tu n'as jamais eu peur que... Tykki n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que tu lui portes?...  
-Bah non, il me le dit rarement mais il le dit petit à petit. Mais maintenant continu. Kanda était chez toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?  
-Je joue tous les soirs sur internet pour une histoire d'argents, et Kanda m'a forcer à lui dire la raison de mes jeux en ligne... Et j'ai céder assez facilement... Mais... Après il m'a dit qu'il y avait une autre manière pour gagner facilement beaucoup d'argents...  
-Ah? C'est quoi cette manière? Il te l'as dit?  
-Il a d'abord fait marcher ma curiosité en argumentant bien sa méthode mais... Il lui fallait mon accord pour me montrer et... Au final j'ai accepter... Alors il m'a montrer... Pendant toute la nuit... Exactement cinq heures... J'ai pas dormis de la nuit...  
-Euh... Sa méthode c'est quand même pas...  
-Bah si... Et malgré que je voulais pas, il m'a dit que je lui avait donné mon accord... Et il n'a pas tenu compte du reste...  
-Non sérieux? T'as carrément couché avec lui?...  
-Oh bah ça c'était son idée... Mais... Kanda me déteste... Alors que moi non... Je ne peux pas le détester...  
-Au final t'es pas mécontent de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Ce qui te dérange c'est qu'il n'est pas honnête avec toi c'est ça?  
-Bah... Euh... Oui... C'est ça on va dire... Je peux pas dire non plus que j'ai aimé qu'il me force ainsi... Seulement il n'est pas si brutal que ça...

Allen se mit à rougir fortement en repensant à ce qui s'est passé durant sa nuit blanche. Alors que Lavi, inquiet pour les sentiments que portait son ami à l'égard du plus "sans-coeur" du lycée, essayait d'éclaircir Allen sur ses propres sentiments.

-Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux?  
-Hein? Euh bah euh... Mais je crois vraiment pas... Enfin je sais pas trop pour te l'avouer... Je crois que... C'est aussi possible qu'impossible...  
-Je n'ai pas connu ton moment de doute, juste au moment où j'ai flasher sur Tykki. Mais c'était court, parce que je suis directement allé lui parler, je ne cache pas mes sentiments aux concerner.  
-Oui m'enfin... Parler de ça à Kanda je pense que c'est pas son sujet préférer...  
-Tu marques un point... Bah en attendant te tracasse pas, il est pas là.  
-Oui... Mais c'est pas facile...  
-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux m'en parler dès que sa va pas, tu sais, je me sens redevable, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher pour me ramener à Tykki et là on passe beaucoup de temps lui et moi, et puis tu l'as emmener en endroit sur. Je te dois beaucoup pour sa. Alors je peux au moins t'aider quand ça ne va pas.  
-Bah ce n'est qu'un hasard que je l'ai vu et j'allais pas laisser quelqu'un comme ça.

Allen totalement calmé, rassura son ami qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Ils retournèrent alors en classe ensemble et reprirent le cours comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

La journée passa comme une flèche pour les élèves et le dernier cours était arrivé, la réunion pour les nouveaux élèves commença alors. Mais les élèves déjà habituer s'ennuyaient toujours à ce moment là et n'attendaient qu'une chose, l'amusement. Qui ne venait pas bien vite. C'était toujours ennuyeux les longs discours pour qu'au final on dise "bienvenu" aux nouveaux.

La "fête" comme l'appelaient les élèves commença et les jeux collectifs débutèrent, c'était une véritable soirée, tous profitèrent et Allen toujours son grand appétit rattrapa volontiers le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait louper en plus du dîner de la veille, le midi il n'y avait jamais assez de temps pour bien manger. L'appétit du gourmand était même redoutable, qu'il en prenait à ses amis quand ils tournaient la tête, mais cela finissait dans des rires de ses camarades, le voleur plein la bouche, et la victime dégoûter de devoir aller en rechercher. Tous y passèrent, les élèves étaient tous détendu à ce moment là de la soirée. Puis les chansons dévalèrent pour donner de l'ambiance.

Pour les majeur, notamment les professeurs, de l'alcool pouvaient leurs être servis, alors évidemment, c'était sans compter que Lavi voulait goûter dans le verre de son Tykki. Refusant catégoriquement, ils se chamaillaient entre eux pour avoir le dernier mot, pour Allen et Lenalee qui connaissaient tous deux leurs secret, c'était touchant leur chamaillerie.

Venu l'heure de la danse de la soirée, au moins un élève devait danser avec quelqu'un, professeur, élève, où même l'administration pouvait participer, comme le directeur Komui qui ne voulait pas voir un garçon danser avec sa chère et tendre petite soeur Lenalee. Lavi ne pouvant pas avoir son amant à cause des blessures, dansait avec Miranda, Krory vu sa grande taille, dansait avec la professeur de Sciences Lulubell. Allen quand à lui, n'avait absolument personne. Il ne connaissait que ceux de sa classe et les jumeaux restaient entre eux, Tryde était avec son groupe et puis surtout Kanda demeura toujours absent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille lui tapota l'épaule, Allen se retourna alors vers elle, et elle se présenta comme étant être une cousine de Jasdero et David et la fiole de Tykki, et l'invita alors à danser. C'était donc cette fameuse collégienne Road que lui avait parler Tykki la veille. Il dansa alors avec elle, content de faire sa connaissance, tandis qu'elle en était ravie.

La soirée bientôt à son terme, Allen était tout de même déçu de ne pas y avoir vu le brun de la nuit passée. Peut-être recherchait-il son frère? Ou lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Non Lavi lui répétait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Komui interpella alors tout les élèves présents et les professeurs pour leur passé une nouvelle. Il avait alors un aire des plus grave pendant une soirée pourtant si bien passée.

-Votre attention, je vous demande de bien écouter ce que j'ai à vous apprendre. Après la venue soudaine de Kanda Yû, il m'a appris une décision qu'il a prit après avoir mûrement réfléchit.  
-Allen, tu l'as vu Kanda? lui chuchota Lavi.  
-Non... Je l'ai pourtant chercher... Lui répondit-il étonné.  
-Je laisse donc la parole à votre camarade qui vous expliquera ce que je veux dire.

Komui laissa alors place à Kanda, à hauteur du micro qui résonna dans toute la grande pièce où ils étaient installés.

-Je suis rester absent toute la journée pour ça: Je pars définitivement de ce lycée. J'ai un autre endroit où vivre et je pars le plus rapidement possible. J'en ai non seulement assez de vivre ici, de plus, les personnes ici présentes, je ne les supporte plus. J'aurais pu en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit si un mec de ma classe m'aurait laisser dormir.  
-Quoi?...

Allen abasourdit par la nouvelle et qui plus est, il parlait de lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre, surtout que le seul qui habitait le plus proche de Kanda, c'était bien Allen, tous portaient à présent son regard sur Allen.

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Vos avis comptent comme toujours, un review me ferais très plaisir. Alors?**

**Sur ce je vous dit au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Partie 3

**Bonjour Bonsoir! **  
**Voilà le dernier chapitre, la fin est arrivé les amis =)  
Disclaimer: les personnages présent dans cet fic  
****appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Votre attention, je vous demande de bien écouter ce que j'ai à vous apprendre. Après la venue soudaine de Kanda Yû, il m'a appris une décision qu'il a prit après avoir mûrement réfléchit.  
-Allen, tu l'as vu Kanda? lui chuchota Lavi.  
-Non... Je l'ai pourtant chercher... Lui répondit-il étonné.  
-Je laisse donc la parole à votre camarade qui vous expliquera ce que je veux dire.

Komui laissa alors place à Kanda, à hauteur du micro qui résonna dans toute la grande pièce où ils étaient installés.

-Je suis rester absent toute la journée pour ça: Je pars définitivement de ce lycée. J'ai un autre endroit où vivre et je pars le plus rapidement possible. J'en ai non seulement assez de vivre ici, de plus, les personnes ici présentes, je ne les supporte plus. J'aurais pu en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit si un mec de ma classe m'aurait laisser dormir.  
-Quoi?...

Allen abasourdit par la nouvelle et qui plus est, il parlait de lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre, surtout que le seul qui habitait le plus proche de Kanda, c'était bien Allen, tous portaient à présent son regard sur Allen.

* * *

Une vie pas comme les autres Partie 3.

Allen mal à l'aise baissa la tête, tous le monde le dévisageaient d'un air dégoûter, ils avaient bel et bien compris, pour le plus grand malheur du nouveau, ce que voulait dire Kanda dans son annonce. Et malgré la gêne de la victime de Kanda, ce dernier continua de parler aggravant ainsi son cas d'un sourire malsain.

-Au moins comme ça tous le monde sait ce que ce gamin peut caché et pourront réfléchir à leur fréquentation. L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Lavi ressentant le mal être de son ami protesta agacé du comportement hautain de son camarade de classe.

-Yû! t'as pas le droit de dire des choses si dégoûtante! Surtout quand on sait comment tu traite soit disant tes ennemis! T'as beau dire c'est toi qui lui as mis le grappin dessus! Tu as profiter de son innocence pour t'en prendre à lui! C'est bien comme ça que tu payes tes frais scolaire!  
-T'as beau parler, j'en dirais volontiers sur toi. D'ailleurs pour ton information, je travail honnêtement dans un hôtel de la ville pour les payer. Si tu commence à croire les ragots, tu t'en sortiras jamais. Dit simplement le brun d'un air calme avant de partir.

Allen humilié remercia son ami pour l'avoir protéger et partit en courant, prêt à craquer. C'était bel et bien sûr, Kanda le détestait, il s'était servis de lui pour le faire souffrir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait la veille. Lavi voulu le suivre inquiet pour son ami mais Lenalee l'en empêcha malgré elle, il fallait qu'Allen se calme. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Allen courra jusque chez lui, sans s'arrêter, il se força à ne pas craquer, il ne devait pas pleurer avant de rentrer. Il se faisait déjà tard. Les rues étaient sombres et le pauvre trébucha et tomba à terre, avant même de pouvoir se relever, il ne pouvait plus, il avait terriblement envie de pleurer et il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Puis il entendit une voix, deux voix se parler, ils parlèrent ensemble, Allen mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne faire aucun bruits et se leva doucement pour aller se cacher. Il regarda alors les deux personnes. Il reconnu de suite la voix de Kanda, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il voulait lui faire payer, le gifler une bonne fois pour toutes, il lui en voulait terriblement.

-Tu es sûr que tu devais en faire autant? Demanda la personne à côté du brun.  
-Au moins je n'aurais aucun soucis pour partir. Répondit alors Kanda avant de reprendre après un temps de réflexion Et puis aussi personne ne tentera de me retenir, je suis maintenant totalement mal vu, tout le monde avait de l'estime pour ce gamin juste parce qu'il est arrivé hier.  
-Tu y as quand même été trop fort je trouve... Tu as dû lui faire du mal.  
-Il sera tranquille maintenant. Il n'en sera pas dégoûter, le principal c'est que je reste près de toi.

Le garçon à coter du brun baissa la tête l'air déçu. Allen lui, resta cacher, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Mais quels étaient les véritables intentions de ce soit-disant "salaud" comme le pensait maintenant le petit nouveau? C'était une bien bonne question car après tout, il déménageait, et là il le trouve à parler tout gentiment à un autre mec. Peut-être qu'au final, Kanda était vraiment plus attirer par la gente masculine et sortait déjà avec lui, sinon pourquoi aurait-il dit que le principal, c'est que Kanda reste près de ce garçon? Toutes sortes de questions troublaient à présent Allen. Lui qui se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour Kanda, au fond, le brun était magnifiquement beau à regarder, il avait le corps pour plaire, des yeux envoûtant, un regard perçant pouvant lire en chacun, des cheveux soyeux, un visage aux traits fins, et sa peau asiatique qui pouvait faire frémir n'importe qui, une bouche qui donnait l'envie d'embrasser, les bras musclés dans lesquels nous nous sentons en sécurités, les doigts fins, de fines jambes et puis surtout "ça"..

Allen rougit en y pensant, il avait effectivement déjà fait l'amour avec cet être physiquement parfait, même s'il à tout de même été forcer, mais au fond, il ne l'a pas longtemps refuser. Et puis, Kanda ne l'avait pas embrasser, peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il ne l'aimait pas.. Sans doute. Remarquant que Kanda et ce garçon étaient partit, le jeune étudiant continua son chemin jusque chez lui. La tête baisser tentant encore de retenir ses larmes qui étaient loin d'avoir finis de s'exprimer aux yeux de l'adolescent.

Rentrer chez lui, la lumière était allumer, curieux, il s'arrêta un instant, pensant que peut-être, son "presque" amour secret l'y attendait encore? Même après une telle humiliation, au fond, le jeune garçon l'aimait encore. Il avait complètement flasher sur le pire élève du lycée, depuis le premier regard, même s'il lui faisait subir les pires humiliations en public. Allen ouvrit alors la porte en prenant son courage à deux mains comme l'on dit. Et y découvrit à son plus grand malheur son tuteur rentré de voyage. Déjà?.. Marian Cross était revenu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, il devait être absent encore plusieurs mois. Le jeune garçon était totalement déçu de ne pas y avoir trouver son brun sauvage. L'adulte qui remarqua son soupir déçu le prenant assez mal commença alors sa première discussion depuis des mois déjà.

-Bah caches ta joie de me voir. Fît remarquer le tuteur du garçon.  
-Désolé.. Je... J'ai juste passé une journée éprouvante... Répondit-il tout de même déçu.  
-Eh bah alors t'as pas encore fini! Viens là. Lui annonça alors l'homme d'âge mûr. Je te présente à quelqu'un.  
-Quoi? Encore?  
-Sois poli imbécile!

C'était assez rare que cet homme le fasse présenter ainsi à quelqu'un, les cheveux non teint, les bandages sur son oeil absent, et le large manteau beaucoup trop grand pour cacher son bras était encore dans le placard. En fait, Allen n'a jamais rencontrer personne sans tout cet accoutrement. Mais le garçon alla quand même dans la salle voisine, la cuisine pour précision, et y découvrit une magnifique femme, ni trop âgée, ni trop jeune, les cheveux noirs et d'un aire asiatique, son visage était même peut-être comparable à celui de Lenalee en plus vieille sans trop l'être. Elle devait être de même origines sans doute.

La femme se présenta alors au jeune homme comme étant la compagne de son tuteur. Allen ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il se présenta et resta poli. Quand elle fit une réflexion pourtant non méchante sur son oeil et la couleur de ses cheveux, comme quoi que Cross l'avait prévenu que le garçon qu'il avait à charge était quelques peu différent comparer à un enfant ordinaire, Allen prit d'un mal-être partit sans plus attendre dans sa chambre. Il se réfugia dans son lit et se replia sur lui-même, genoux plier contre lui, bras croisés posés dessus et son visage enfouit dans les manches de sa chemise salie au moment où il était tomber en pleine rue pour rentrer. Marian s'excusa au nom d'Allen auprès de sa nouvelle compagne, et prise de culpabilité, alla rejoindre le garçon pour s'excuser. Elle alla sans autorisation dans la chambre d'Allen, tenant à lui présenter ses excuses pour ses paroles déplacés et alluma la lumière, puis alla s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je suis désoler Allen.. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ainsi.. Dit Anita en le regardant, l'aire sincère ne le voyant pas réagir continu de s'excuser. Tu sais Allen, je disais juste ça parce que sa surprend sur le coup, mais je ne te juge pas, tu es même plutôt mignon comme garçon, ce genre de détails n'a aucune importance.  
-Alors pourquoi on m'abandonne?... Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un... C'est toujours comme ça que ça se fini...  
-Je vois, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit qui te rend comme ça.. Cela à juste été de trop. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas je peux peut-être te conseiller.  
-Non... Vous ne comprendriez pas...  
-Tout le monde me prend pour ce que je ne suis pas, tout simplement par mon apparence des plus généreuses pour les hommes. Je suis considérée comme une femme qui couche avec le premier venu. Pourtant je ne le suis pas. Toi aussi tu dois être jugé par ton apparence non? Pourtant nous, nous sommes normales, nous aimons aussi les autres, c'est eux qui sont bizarre à ne voir que leur miroirs pour se croire ce qu'ils ne sont pas, des gens biens.  
-... Seulement parce que je me suis attaché à la mauvaise personne... Justement cette personne s'amuse de moi...  
-En es-tu seulement réellement sûr?  
-Oui... J'ai espérer, mais j'ai mal juger au début... Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un de bien au fond... Seulement c'est pas vrai... Me faire croire des choses fausses... Comme si je pouvais être aimé si facilement... Comme un idiot moi j'y crois bêtement...  
-C'est peut-être rapide non?  
-Mais... Cette nuit j'ai été comme qui dirait forcer à "le" faire...  
-ah... Ce doit-être juste une jeune fille qui ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il faut que tu essayes de savoir ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle pense de la vie non?

Allen resta silencieux un moment, il n'avait aucunement préciser que Kanda était un garçon. Et sans doute qu'il aurait dû, qu'allait-elle penser maintenant? Sur ce, il lui précisa. Quitte à être encore mal vu.

-je l'ai vu avec un autre garçon que moi, depuis le début il m'appel "le maudit" et en plus ce soir il a annoncer son départ, il déménage et il m'a humilier devant tout le monde au micro en disant que je l'avais forcer à faire "ça", alors que la vérité c'est lui qui m'a forcer et qui m'a pas lâcher de la nuit.  
-Euh... "Il"?  
-Ouais je sais déjà ce que vous pouvez penser. Dit Allen détournant encore le visage.  
-Pardon je ne savait pas que tu parlais d'un garçon. Un garçon c'est encore plus dur à cerné qu'une fille. Les garçons sont vraiment trop fière pour admettre un sentiment affectif.  
-Hein? Cette fois, Allen la regarda surpris.  
-Eh bien oui, j'en ai connu des affectueux fière, ils sont une véritable misère pour les comprendre.  
-Mais il me déteste il me l'a dit ouvertement..  
-Sois patient Allen, sa ne fait qu'hier que tu l'as rencontrer, toi tu as peut-être mieux compris ton coup de foudre que lui. Il n'aurait pas remarquer que tu existe s'il se fichait de toi réellement, il ne connaîtrait même pas ton visage, alors pour s'être intéresser un temps soit peu à toi, c'est bien qu'il ne te déteste pas tant que ça. Soit patient, attend, et je te garantit que tu auras de ses nouvelles. Je sais de quoi je parle. Il part, il reviendra. Je t'assure.

Allen l'écouta attentivement à présent, elle avait des arguments tout de même convaincants, mais il ne voulait pas que cette histoire ne retombe dans les oreilles de son tuteur, lui par contre, c'était une autre paire de manches de le convaincre que le garçon qu'il "élève" préfère les hommes aux femmes. Il valait mieux garder cela secret. Anita accepta volontiers de garder le silence, ce n'était pas facile d'avouer ce genre de penchant. Puis invita l'adolescent à aller dîner.

* * *

Plus d'un mois était à présent passer depuis le soir de la fête d'arriver des nouveaux élèves, Kanda était partit dans un autre pays, personne ne savait où il est aller exactement, Allen était retourner en cours après deux longues semaines à rester chez lui, par honte et pour attendre une quelconque nouvelle comme lui avait conseiller Anita, toujours dans la maison, maintenant deux semaines qu'Allen tente désespérément d'oublier définitivement Kanda comme tout le monde lui conseillait, le "tout le monde" c'était surtout Lavi, Lenalee et le professeur Tykki, qui eux n'avait aucun préjugé sur l'amour que portait Allen pour le brun.

Seulement un mois, et juste un malheureux petit mois qu'Allen attendait. Il ne savai même plus ce qu'il attendait. Des nouvelles de Kanda ou alors d'être enfin capable de ne plus penser à lui? Le coeur du jeune homme était constamment serrer et risquait même peut-être de le faire pleurer à tout moment, le soit-disant "gang de voyous" du lycée était très calme depuis le départ du japonais. Ils se tenaient tous tranquille.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, et Lavi voulu raccompagner Allen le sentant toujours mal à l'aise en classe, pour le distraire un peu. De plus en plus, les deux amis s'étaient rapprocher. Le rouquin tentait par tous les moyens de rendre le sourire à son camarade, et des fois il l'invitait chez lui, tout sa en seulement deux semaines, Allen avait déjà passé plusieurs soirées chez lui. Allen pensa alors rendre la pareil à son ami pour le remercier de rester toujours près de lui, et puis, il n'avait pas trop envie de rester seul, jamais de nouvelles n'arrivait et cette fois, après pile un mois, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Et puis c'était le week end. Samedi, il n'y avait pas cours. Alors Lavi pourrait rester plus longtemps. Peut-être même le week end entier. Enfin, s'il le veut, parce qu'il avait tout de même Tykki à voir le week end.

Arrivé tout les deux chez Allen, ce dernier l'invita à rentrer, tout de suite, l'habitude première qu'avait le garçon, demander à Anita s'il avait reçu une nouvelle de Kanda. D'un aire désolé, la femme lui répondit malheureusement un non. Un peu déçu, comme chaque soirs, il prévint que son ami de classe était entrer par son invitation et demanda alors s'il pouvait rester pour la nuit, Lavi lui n'était aucunement au courant, mais resta muet, il sentait qu'il devait rester avec son camarade, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Avec l'autorisation d'Anita, les deux lycéens partirent dans la chambre. Allen s'assit sur son lit puis finalement craqua une nouvelle fois comme chaque soirs.

-Pardon Lavi... Je t'oblige presque à rester ici... Et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'empêcher de chialer...  
-Allen, ça ne me gêne pas, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un tu sais que moi, Lenalee et Tykki nous sommes la. Alors tu peux pleurer autant de fois que tu en auras besoin, je serais là pour te rendre le sourire. d'accord? Alors t'excuse pas d'être déçu. C'est normal après tout.  
-Tout ce que je demande moi, c'est qu'au moins j'ai des nouvelles... C'est pas si compliquer d'écrire sur une feuille si oui ou non il s'est foutu de moi ou pas... Qui était ce garçon...  
-Mais Allen, il ne sait pas que tu l'as vu avec lui... Il te le diras pas si tu lui demandes pas en face..  
-Je m'en fiche! Un mois que j'attend, un mois qu'Anita me dit d'être patient... Un mois qu'il est partit... Et un mois que je ne sais plus quoi faire de tout ça! Et le pire, c'est que ça ne fait que seulement un mois...  
-C'est normal qu'en seulement un mois tu sois désorienter, mais sa va passer, tu vas réussir à l'oublier, c'est que le début je t'assure que sa ira. Tiens pendant les vacances, t'as qu'à venir avec moi et mon grand-père et tu choisiras la destination!  
-La destination?  
-Ouaip! On change tout le temps, j'ai déjà été loiiiiin pour les vacances, et puis on y restera le temps que tu veux, ok? Si ça te plait pas je m'arrangerais pour qu'on change d'endroit.  
-Je verrais...

Tout ce que Lavi avait à faire, c'était de trouver le moyen qu'Allen ne pense pas partir au Japon, c'était tout de même le pays natal de Kanda, et puis ce dernier était bilingue, c'est qu'il aurait plus de facilité à vivre la bas, c'était même limite sur qu'il y était partit. C'est d'une logique.

-Écoutes, repris alors Lavi, tout le week end en attendant je reste avec toi et on va pas penser à lui, il n'a jamais exister ok? Comme ça, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux.  
-Si tu le dis..

Lavi zieuta alors quelque peu la chambre de son ami pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer. Il y trouva une guitare et la prit sans autorisation se tournant vers le propriétaire de l'objet de musique et d'un air victorieux annonça qu'il avait appris à jouer quelques notes. Il commença alors à jouer mais alors qu'il voulu faire le malin une guitare à la main, il la fît tomber maladroitement à ses pieds. Affolé il s'excusa et ramassa la pauvre victime. Allen amuser de l'affolement soudain se mit à rire dans sa main. Lavi le dévisagea, puis ria avec lui.

La soirée avait bien fini, les deux adolescents parlaient de cours, de leurs vies personnels, pour chacun des deux, se confier ainsi était très rare. Allen appris alors que Lavi aussi était orphelin, mais ses parents étant encore en vie, l'avait abandonné par manque d'argent, et étaient portés disparu depuis lors. D'où pourquoi il vivait chez son grand père. Puis de lui-même, Allen parla de son père adoptif Mana, tué d'un accident, alors qu'Allen ne voulait pas traverser la route pour le rejoindre. Il lui expliqua à quel point il s'était sentit coupable, mais son défunt "père" à juste eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Lavi sourit à ces mots.

La nuit passa entre plusieurs cauchemars d'Allen, des cris et des sursauts du garçon faisait un réveil express à son ami, toute la nuit c'était la même rengaine, cauchemars, cris, sursaut et réveil, jusqu'au petit matin.

D'ailleurs, les deux amis avaient tout deux très mal dormis. Ils étaient épuiser. Mais leur journée se résuma tout de même à sortir, jouer aux jeux vidéos, regarder le ciel allonger en plein coeur de la forêt, et rentrer prendre un immense goûter parce qu'Allen avait faim et Lavi n'en pouvait plus d'entendre le ventre de son compagnon de séjour faire un tel vacarme. Puis passèrent le reste de la journée entre les bonbons et autres sucreries d'Allen et l'ordinateur à regarder des films.

La nuit reprenait dans des cauchemars, Allen ne parlait pas, il ne se mettait qu'à crier, et ce, une nouvelle fois toute la nuit. Le roux était fatiguer à force de ne pas dormir mais restait tout de même près de lui pour le réconforter et pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu. Puis Lavi se recouchait et les cris d'Allen reprirent jusqu'au matin.

La journée suivante, ils faisaient tout les deux leurs devoirs, ensemble, sans reparler des nuits passés, si cela avait un rapport quelconque avec Kanda, il ne valait mieux pas entamer une discussion dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen eût faim et que son ami le força à aller immédiatement manger avant qu'il ne pète un câble une bonne fois pour toute! Entre manger et regarder des films, apprendre les leçons de la semaine, lire des mangas, les deux amis ne pouvaient pas sortir vu l'orage annoncer. D'ailleurs, la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas la soirée arriver, Lavi devrait sûrement dormir une fois de plus ici. Allen s'excusa finalement de ne pas laisser Lavi dormir du week end. Son ami ne laissa rien paraître de la curiosité qu'il avait de savoir quel genre de cauchemars il faisait.

* * *

Les jours passaient, Allen eût l'autorisation d'aller en vacances avec Lavi. Ce dernier prévint qu'il mettrait des bouchons d'oreilles la nuit pour dormir, ce qui fît rire les amis. Allen avait enfin retrouver une mine plus réjouit, mais les cauchemars étaient toujours présent. Mais il commençait à ne plus penser au brun qui remplissait tout espoir avant. Enfin il sortait de sa dépression, et toute la classe n'en fût qu'heureuse de le voir enfin sourire. Lenalee elle, était ravie, et Lavi un peu rassurer, mais il allait tout de même passé ses vacances à ne pas dormir. C'est alors qu'il eût sa réponse pour la destination des vacances: le Canada. Allen voulait absolument partir au Canada, visiblement, c'était là où Mana voulait l'emmener plus tard. Le rouquin compris alors qu'Allen rêvait d'y aller pour cette raison. Il accepta et irait en parler à son grand père, le grand départ étant prévu pour le lendemain.

Après les cours, Allen couru fièrement jusque chez lui. Pour prévenir Marian et Anita de son départ tôt dans la matinée. Il prit ses affaires déjà préparer la veille et promit de leur envoyer rapidement des nouvelles dès qu'il arrive. Puis repartit rapidement rejoindre Lavi sans avoir le temps de discuter plus longtemps. Mais sans avoir oublié le casse-croûte que lui avait préparer Anita pour sa soirée chez Lavi avant de partir.

La soirée passa très vite, étant donnée que le grand-père de Lavi leur avait ordonner de se coucher tôt pour le lendemain être bien réveiller. Pour la nuit, c'était une autre histoire, toujours à la même heure, les mêmes cris, les mêmes cauchemars, et c'était repartit pour une mauvaise nuit pour les deux ados.

Ils n'ont pas très bien dormis, ils sont tous les deux très fatigués et pourtant tout les deux partent jusqu'au Canada en vacances avec le grand-père du roux. Aujourd'hui sa risquait d'être long. Surtout le moment de l'avion, c'était terriblement long. Allen et Lavi ne pensaient qu'à une chose: Dormir. Ils manquaient d'énormément de sommeil. Pourtant dès qu'Allen commençait à dormir, il répétait les cauchemars, et Lavi ne pouvait jamais dormir dans les cris de son ami. C'est que c'était compliquer.

Après quelques heures d'avion, il fallait aller à l'hôtel, tous prirent chacun les bagages et partirent pour l'hôtel qui pourrait les accueillir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'accepta les trois visiteurs. Lavi n'arrivait plus à marcher, fatigué et manquant de force. Le grand-père leur dit alors de l'attendre dans le parc situé dans leur champs de vision jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Obéissants, Lavi et Allen s'assirent tous deux sur un banc. Ni plus ni moins, à peine assis Allen dévora son petit déjeuner que lui avait préparer Lavi avant de partir, il en avait mis énormément des gâteaux de côtés pour ce goinfre.

Alors que Lavi lui, commençait à s'endormir, son compagnon eût un sursaut, se qui réveilla net le rouquin épuiser.

-Allen, qu'est-ce qui se passe?.. Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.  
-Je... J'ai cru voir ce... J'ai... J'ai dût rêver... Pardon de t'avoir empêcher de dormir Lavi...  
-Pas grave.. Viens on va prendre à boire, il y a souvent des distributeurs dans ce genre d'endroits... Dit-il se levant. Et puis j'avoue que je suis pas très bien là... Je vais prendre du soda pour avoir un maximum de sucre dans le sang..  
-Oui tu es un peu pâle, on y va.

Allen se leva à son tour en cherchant un distributeur non loin, tout en étant fasciner par ce qui l'entourait, il ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit et c'était normalement une destination qu'il devait faire avec son père adoptif. Il était tout de même heureux d'être là pour l'occasion. Après quelques pas, les deux amis virent un distributeur, tout exciter, Allen accourra pour pouvoir acheter un soda pour son ami qui commençait sérieusement à peiner debout. Il voulait le lui acheter pour être si attentif pour lui.

Après avoir payer la boisson attendue, Allen se baissa pour attraper la petite bouteille, tout content de pouvoir rendre service enfin à son tour. Tout en étant fier, il se releva et se retourna vers son ami.

-Voilà Lavi, comme tu m'as deman... Lavi?... Mon dieu!

Allen découvrit Lavi blottie contre le sol, il avait atteint ses limites. L'autre courra jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla près de son ami en le secouant voulant le réveiller, il hurlait, il pleurait. Il avait terriblement peur. Un garçon aux alentours, qui comprenait la langue d'Allen quand il hurlait à son ami de se réveiller, vint le voir, l'aire dommage, lui proposant son aide. Sur le coup Allen ne réfléchis pas et accepte volontiers, ils emmenèrent donc Lavi chez le jeune garçon qui prévint le chef de maison. A présent Lavi au lit, Allen reprit un peu son calme lorsque le jeune homme qui l'avait aider lui assura que le rouquin allait bien, il manquait juste de sucre vu sa peau palote et de fatigue quand on voyait ses yeux totalement cerner.

Puis vinrent le moment des présentations, l'homme chargé de la maison se présenta comme étant nommé Froi Tiedoll. Et qu'il élevait ce petit châtain comme son propre fils. Ce dernier sourit à cette remarque, puis se présenta à son tour.

-Moi c'est Alma, Alma Karma!  
-Je vois qu'effectivement, vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille... Dit le jeune Walker.  
-Ouiii! Mais ça c'est parce que je me suis perdu ici et qu'il m'a gentiment recueillis alors que j'avais perdu ma famille. Depuis des fois je retourne dans mon ancienne ville, pour retrouver quelqu'un.  
-Désoler de vous interrompre tous les deux, mais mon garçon, tu n'as personne à prévenir de ton départ précipiter jusque chez nous? Nous pouvons vous hébèrger en attendant.  
-Oui... Lavi et son grand-père m'ont inviter avec eux pour les vacances, c'est moi qui ai choisi cet endroit, j'ai toujours voulu venir, mais par ma faute, Lavi est malade maintenant...  
-Maah! Ah! Matte Kudasai!* Alma se leva et couru joyeusement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.  
-Hein? Demanda Allen, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
-Oh ne fait pas attention, il a aussi des tendances à parler un peu japonais, enfin, le peu qu'il sache dire. Prévint alors Tiedoll gentiment.  
-Je vois.

Alma revint alors avec le téléphone de la maison et lui tendit d'un grand sourire.

-Ah merci.. Remercia alors Allen quelque peu gêner.

Allen appela alors le grand père de Lavi. Il lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passer et où ils étaient à présent. Puis le silence totale dans la pièce. Allen s'en voulait d'avoir laisser Lavi derrière lui, égoïstement. Jusqu'à ce que le grnad-père arrive, ce fût alors environ une heure après l'appel. Les deux adultes discutèrent ensemble, tandis qu'Alma tenta d'aider Allen qui ne s'était toujours pas présenter.

-Oi! Anata wa, anata ga daredearu ka o oshietakunai?*  
-Rah non! Je ne comprend pas le Japonais moi!  
-Gomenasai... Sa veut dire "Pardon" en Japonais..  
-Mais je ne suis pas Japonais!  
-Désolé, c'est que j'ai appris de mon grand frère qui sait le parler, ce que je t'ai demander tout à l'heure, c'était de te présenter...  
-Hum... Désolé, j'ai manquer de tact. Je m'appel Allen. Allen Walker..  
-Wôka-san?!*  
-Hein?...  
-Allen Walker! Mais alors c'est toi que Yû me parlais! Tu es le nouveau de sa classe!  
-Tu connais Kanda?!  
-Un! Yu wa watashi no ani wa, sore o aishite iru!*  
-Sa veut dire quoi ça?!  
-Je sais pas vraiment, c'est Yû qui m'à appris à dire ça.  
-Dis moi ce que tu veux vraiment me dire!  
-Kanda comme tu dis, bah c'est lui mon frère.  
-J'avais donc raison... C'était toi qui était avec lui il y a presque deux mois de cela! Tu lui parlais! Il t'as même dis qu'il voulait rester près de toi!  
-Bah oui, c'était moi.  
-Où est-il?! Où est Kanda?! Il faut absolument que je le vois!  
-Il... Il est... à l'hôpital...

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Pourquoi l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là bas? Il n'en revenait pas de cette nouvelle.

-J'ai envoyer une lettre que Yû avait écrite, et il avait même noté l'adresse. Je ne l'ai pas lue par respect et je te l'ai envoyer, mais sa met tellement longtemps à arrivé ce genre de chose quand on habite loin. Je suis désoler..  
-Qu'est-ce qu'à Kanda?... Pourquoi il est à l'hôpital?... Il en a vraiment besoin?...  
-En réalité, on n'en sait rien... Il allait pas bien et quand je l'ai trouver là bas, près de chez toi, il m'a de suite reconnu, mais il était froid avec moi, il m'a dit de l'aider à aller jusqu'au bahut, on a marcher doucement, après il allait un peu mieux, mais il à dit tout ça devant tout le monde, il avait de la peine, je l'ai remarquer dans ses yeux, je ne voulais pas le croire, mais mon frère à toujours dû se sentir seul, et à ce qu'il m'a dit dans l'avion pour venir ici, j'en ai déduit qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Tu sais, même étant gamin, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu Yû pleurer, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux en partant.. Et environ un mois qu'il soit arriver ici, son état s'est aggraver, chaque soirs il est apparemment de plus en plus mal..  
-Chaque soirs?... Après un mois ici?... Non... Mes cauchemars... Kanda... Pas ça...

Les cauchemars d'Allen, voir Kanda tâcher entièrement de sang, allonger près d'une lumière, cela s'expliquait enfin. Il fallait le voir, lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il ne veut pas le perdre. Pas après avoir attendu si longtemps, pas après avoir si loin, alors qu'ils sont à présent si proche, ils sont donc visiblement au même endroit. Kanda n'était qu'à plusieurs petits kilomètres de lui. Allen supplia alors de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour le voir. Alma accepta à contre-coeur, le jeune garçon regrettera sûrement d'y être aller. Mais peut-être que Yû lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir laisser venir.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche rapide, alors qu'Alma était au téléphone avec son tuteur pour le prévenir de son départ au dernier moment, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense hôpital de la ville. Les deux garçons entrèrent, Alma étant de la même famille pouvait entrer sans problème et fît passer Allen pour un membre de la famille du père de la maison. Puis le châtain l'emmena jusque devant la chambre de son frère. Allen avait d'un coup l'aire perdu, comme s'il hésitait à entrer. Il avait un peu peur. Mais il voulait avant tout le voir. Il ouvrit alors la porte déterminé, Yû était enfin là, devant lui, il regardait par la fenêtre sans doute. Alma ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié. Il fixa son frère de loin. Allen lui, était heureux, il alla joyeusement voir Kanda, en l'appelant, mais aucune réponse, le petit frère alla chercher Allen l'aire furieux, il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena de force à la sortie, Allen lui criait qu'il voulait rester. Mais Alma n'en tint pas compte il s'arrêta et pleura, paniquer. Allen ne comprenait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin remarque le petit châtain pleurer, lui demandant le pourquoi ce ses larmes, et lorsqu'il répondit que son frère était totalement inerte, Allen ne le cru pas, il l'avait vu, Kanda avait bien les yeux ouvert, il regardait à la fenêtre, il en était certain.

Les médecins allaient et venait de la chambre du Japonais, tandis qu'Allen n'y croyait pas, tout le monde avait tort. Ce n'était que des mensonges pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher de lui, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Après plusieurs heures, il faisait à présent nuit, un médecin qui suivait le cas du brun alla voir les deux garçons attendant, ils n'avaient pas le choix, et le verdict était lancé. Au moment même où arriva Tiedoll et Lavi maintenant reposer, le médecin leur annonça alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Kanda Yû n'était plus de ce monde. Puis, ce fût le trou noir. Allen perdit pied, le monde avait toucher à sa fin.

* * *

Alors qu'Allen était renvoyer chez lui, après avoir prévenu Anita au téléphone, malgré la communication payante, Lavi et son grand-père restèrent, avant le départ, Lavi enlaça son ami, sans vie. Toute la nuit, il avait eût de tels regards, plus rien n'illuminait son regard, il était toujours vide, comme dans les nuages. Allen avait tout perdu cette fois-ci. C'était la personne de trop à perdre. Jamais il ne s'y était attendu.

Rentré chez lui, aucun mot de retour n'avait été prononcé par Allen, il était dans un tout autre univers. Il n'avait plus personne, plus rien, plus de monde. Tout n'était alors que ténèbres autour de lui. Puis, Anita lui tendis une lettre reçu tout juste avant le retour d'Allen, sans émotion, il prit la lettre, et la lu, c'était la fameuse lettre qu'avait écrit Kanda, pour la première fois depuis plus de 12h, Allen eût une réaction, il se mit à pleurer tout en lisant cette lettre:

_"Moyashi,_

_C'est à présent ton nouveau surnom, et sans doute le dernier, je trouve personnellement qu'il te va bien, tu n'est pas bien grand, au cas où tu n'aurais aucune base, en Japonnais, un Moyashi est un idiot comme toi, une "pousse de soja" si tu préfères. Avant que tu ne m'en veuille pour de bon, et que tu brûle cette lettre par rage à cause de ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir, c'était pour que tu me hais, pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois devant toi, j'ai bien remarquer que t'avais flasher sur moi, je suis pas débile. Seulement, je ne sais pas ce que moi je suis capable de ressentir. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, tu me prendras sans doute pour un idiot, mais tout en écrivant ceci, non seulement je perds mon sang, mais aussi toutes les larmes que je n'ai jamais verser. C'est bête, mais cette lettre, c'est ce que je ressens alors que je sais que je vais mourir. Oui, je suis au courant depuis un moment, je voulais n'avoir aucuns regret, je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches autant à moi, parce que je ne le mérite sans doute pas. Je sais très bien que Tykki n'y est pour rien pour mes parents adoptifs, d'ailleurs, depuis que mon petit frère Alma est là, je suis un peu mieux moralement, mais j'ai ce manque affreux, je regrette ce que j'ai fais. Je veux juste que tu saches, toi et toi seul, le pourquoi je vais quitter ce monde rapidement. Je suis atteint de la Tuberculose.  
Je l'ai su il n'y a pas si longtemps, juste... Peut-être seulement la veille où je t'ai rencontrer, je n'ai pas été très sympas avec toi, mais j'avais besoin de me défouler, je ne sais pas comment j'ai attraper cette maladie, mais saches que si je suis partit, c'est pour qu'on ne me regrette pas, surtout après ce que j'ai fais non seulement à toi, mais à Lavi, qui ne m'a jamais lâcher la grappe. Oui je l'ai su tout à fait par hasard pour lui et Tykki Mikk. De la manière la plus simple, je les ai vu s'embrasser. Mais je n'ai rien dis, je ne m'intéressais pas du tout aux trucs d'amour. Pourtant, j'aimerais tester, mais le temps m'est compter, alors tu n'as qu'à m'oublier en déchirant la lettre que j'ai écrite en pensant à toi, mais attends juste un instant, quelques secondes. Continue un peu la lecture de cette lettre. Le fait que je travail dans un hôtel c'était vrai, c'est ce que je t'ai dis qui était un mensonge, un moyen au début de te faire souffrir, mais... Je ne sais pas comment finir cette lettre, parce que peut-être que... Tu me hais déjà. Je t'ai mentis, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour coucher avec toi. J'ai apprécier cette nuit qu'on à passé ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, je la regrette...  
En fin de compte... Je crois que moi, même après la maladie, je ne cesserais jamais ceci. De t'aimer. C'est vrai, je m'en rend compte trop tard, mais je t'aime Moyashi."_

__Allen pleura, à chaudes larmes, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, après la lecture de cette lettre, il la serra contre son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas le haïr, il l'aimait plus que tout. Même après ses mensonges. Il ne lui en aurait jamais voulu, prêt à tout lui pardonner, mais il n'était plus là. Toute sa fin de journée Allen relis et relis la lettre, tout le temps autant de fois qu'il pouvait. Kanda était mort, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeter la seule chose qui lui restait de lui. Allen était totalement effondrer.

* * *

Les jours suivaient, Allen ne sortait plus de chez lui, les vacances scolaires prenaient fins, mais il ne voulait pas retourner à l'école malgré les avertissements menaçant de Cross. Allen était tout le temps dans sa chambre, à relire une énième fois la lettre. Il reçu déjà plusieurs appels ces dernières heures, mais comme les cours ne reprenaient que le lendemain, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ce devait être Lenalee pour savoir comment s'est passer le voyage au Canada.. Il ne fallait pas y repenser, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce pays.

Les coups de téléphones se multiplièrent, c'était du harcèlement. Il éteignit alors son portable et le jeta à terre par agacement. Il était méconnaissable. Plus aucun signe de vie, plus aucun repas complet, il avait énormément maigris, déjà qu'il n'était d'avance pas du tout large. Allen ne vivait plus. Il ne connaissait plus que son lit et la lettre de Kanda, cela suffisait à son nouveau monde.

Puis quelqu'un l'appela dehors après deux bonnes heures tranquille replongé dans sa lettre. La personne cria qu'il devait ouvrir. Mais il ne donna aucune réponse. Il ne voulait pas, mais quand bien même, les appels se faisaient de plus en plus. D'ailleurs Allen cru vaguement qu'il entendait la voix de Lavi. Il avait du rentrer. Mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Plus rien ne l'importait. Puis une autre voix cria dehors, d'un ton plus méchant que celui du roux.

-Oi! Moyashi! Watashi ga kowareru mae ni, koko de anata o motarashita!*

Cette fois il réagit, il sauta de son lit et ouvrit enfin la porte de sa chambre, couru dans la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit presque comme s'il devait l'arracher. Ses yeux pouvaient sortirent de leurs orbites tellement il les avaient grand ouvert. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-Ka... Commença-t-il à dire.  
-Tu vois que tu comprend quand on te parles Japonais. Tu m'as obéis.  
-Kanda... Mais... Comment?...  
-Il est revenu à lui, on ne peut pas l'expliquer, il lui a fallu du repos et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, lui et Alma sont venu avec nous pour rentrer.  
-Watashi ga kaesa. Kanda le regardais dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.  
-Okaeri*. A présent, Allen souriait enfin, il pleurait tellement heureux de le revoir. J'ai un peu appris tout seul..

Le brun lui adressa un sourire, il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser tellement attendu sur ses lèvres. Lavi était soulagé que cela se finissait ainsi.

**The End**

* * *

**Lexique:  
***1: Matte Kudasai!: Attends s'il te plaît!  
*2: Oi! Anata wa, anata ga daredearu ka o oshietakunai?: Eh! Tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es? (Alma ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, mais son frère lui avait appris à parler ainsi sans vraiment de traduction exacte, alors lui-même ne sait pas vraiment se traduire)  
*3: Alma prononce "Wôka" pour tenter l'accent Japonais, et le "san" pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un suffixe de politesse, il est utiliser non seulement pour le nom comme présenter, ou même pour le prénom. Nous retrouvons souvent "chan", "san", "kun", "sama", ou d'autre selon la personne à qui nous nous adressons, même s'il s'agit de notre famille ou nos amis. (je n'ai rien qui ne me dit sa, je pésente les choses ainsi de mon point de vue, si quelque chose que je dis ne vous dit rien, vous pouvez évidemment me le faire remarquer, je n'ai rechercher sur aucune source à part mes mangas dans ma chambre XD)  
*4: Un! Yu wa watashi no ani wa, sore o aishite iru!: Oui! Yû est mon grand frère adoré!  
*5: Oi! Moyashi! Watashi ga kowareru mae ni, koko de anata o motarashita!: Eh! Pousse de soja! ramènes toi là avant que je me casse!  
*6: Watashi ga kaesa: Je suis rentré. Okaeri: bon retour (je crois) 

**Et voilà! **

**Vos avis comptent comme toujours, un review me ferais très plaisir. Alors?  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eût le courage de tout lire =) **


End file.
